One Safe Place
by EEevee
Summary: Nations keep disappearing, a pandemic looms on the horizon, globalization is taking over, and America decides that he is sick of playing the hero. Instead he seems to be reverting back to an isolationist state, forging some unusual alliances.
1. Chapter 1

Title : One Safe Place  
Author:** Eveliens/eeevee**  
Genre : mystery/suspense  
Characters: America, Canada, Lithuania, implied pairings  
Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is a fanwork intended for amusement and not for profit.  
Warnings: violence, kidnapping, set in the future

The room was brightly lit and tastefully decorated, like every meeting they attended, but Canada could not help but notice the subdued atmosphere. It hung in the air like a thunderstorm threatening to break, dark and heavy. Nations huddled in little geographic groups, especially the European nations. Germany, France, Italy, Austria, and England were quietly conferring among themselves in hushed voices. Canada eyed their faces, noting the lines of tension and how their eyes never seemed to stop flickering around the room. Austria's mouth was turned into a deeper frown than usual and even France looked unusually serious and drawn.

"Hey bro." America slid into the seat next to him. He had a super sized coke in one hand and a burger wrapper in the other. He took a loud, obnoxious slurp of soda and sighed contently as he settled back putting his feet on the table. "What's shakin' bacon?"

Canada shoved his feet off the table with a thump without even looking and answered, "I think something's going on?"

The two North American brothers paused to listen to the muted snippets of conversation swirling around the room. It was hard to miss the lisps of fear and paranoia.

"…Luxembourg… missing…"

"How long…?"

"…months…just gone…"

"…sure he's fine… needs a break…"

Canada hugged his bear a little harder, earning a grunt then a low growl. He glanced at his brother, who seemed nonplussed by the gossip. He gave another slurp and then cleaned off his glasses on his shirt.

"I'm sure it's fine, bro. You know those Europeans. Too damn many of them anyway." America shrugs dismissively at that and shot his wad of trash overhead. It sunk perfectly in the basket with a soft rustle.

"I thought white boys couldn't play basketball?" Canada joked quietly, unnerved by America's clear disinterest in something so dangerous. Perhaps if it didn't have an explosion in it, he wasn't interested. That seemed very America like.

America gave a fake little laugh at his attempt at humor and turned to face the northern country. Canada searched his face for a grin or a sparkle of humor and only found hard, staid blue eyes. All the freedom of the skies that normally poured out were dampened and Canada wasn't sure if it was only because he was tired or ill. He looked… focused.

"So how're you feeling, bro? The economy perking up for you yet?"

Canada paused letting a silence fall between them. The hair on the back of his neck was prickling and he shifted to the right putting a little more distance between them. Something was very wrong. Such a simple question shouldn't be screaming sirens that echoed throughout his body.

"F-f-fine… doing some business and my new boss is really on the ball. Recessions can't last forever. How… how about you?" The bear in his arms growled so low that Canada could only feel the vibrations. It was the sound the bear made when he sensed something was wrong and it had warned Canada several times before. He would never disregard the animal's senses.

"Oh, peachy. You know about my new boss, right?"

Canada nodded. Who _didn't_ know about America's new boss? Aside from being a woman, which was a big deal in itself for the United States, there were the issues of the political upset. This woman didn't have a background in politics… she appeared as a grassroots candidate. She refused to run as either a Democrat or Republican, preferring to use her own platform, saying parties were simply two sides of the same tarnished penny. She also refused corporate money to fund her campaign, calling American multimillion dollar companies corrupt and rotten, citing a conflict of interest politicians faced in office by taking bribes. She was not a commodity and was not interested in buy-outs.

What should have been a complete failure was an unparalleled success, which seemed typical of the headstrong nation. The American people were sick of the standard campaign; they had proven that with the former boss and were more than ready to take it to a higher level. Really, there was hardly any competition at all, as she whispered the powerfully seductive words the American public longed to hear. She was not the most talented orator but her speeches were simple and appealing for the average citizen. The refreshing honesty devoid of fear mongering and mockery and mudslinging gained her office two months ago and she was more than ready for the challenge it seemed.

"Well, she's swell." America said lightly, eyes sparkling behind Texas. The bear growled, longer and deeper at his faux cheer. "She's got some plans, ya know? Things are going to turn around. We're going to mix some things up, "restructure" as she calls it. Internally and externally of course. If it works, then we should share, right? The everyone else can share how awesome the U S of A is."

Canada's head felt like it was going to explode at the implications that purred through America's normally annoyingly chipper voice. The velvety sincerity, the blind faith… a destitute nation down on its luck, poor and ailing from fallen grace… a leader who promised a stolen glory and called for national pride…

"…no…" he whispered, mouth gone dry and violet-blue eyes wide, "You can't mean…"

And then America laughed softly, darkly. It was more of a chuckle really and he patted Canada on the head, giving his curl a light yank then combing through the rest of his hair. Just as his fingers passed through the last silky strands, he curled strong, sweaty digits across the back of Canada's neck painfully. Canada tried not to wince as America brought their faces together. A mockery of his usual megawatt smile rolled across his face and Canada felt his stomach do a similar roll. Canada felt like he was looking into a shattered mirror.

America then gave his usual detestable laugh and let go abruptly, throwing Canada back into his chair with a hard thump. He swirled around in his chair a few times, before grinning, "Ahaha, you looked so scared, Bro. Like you were going to piss your pants. How uncool. No, I just meant we're getting some new healthcare junk and all that jazz. What'd you think I meant?"

Canada managed a shaking smile and he unconsciously checked to make sure he hadn't wet himself. No, but that didn't stop the nervous feeling roiling in his gut telling him to run. This was America, right? His brother. The longest unguarded border…

Nervously he ran his tongue over his lips and swallowed. His fingers clutched the edge of his chair tightly, his knuckles turning white.

America took one last slurp of his coke and chucked the empty container at the trashcan. Unlike the last projectile, this one flew widely off-course and hit Russia with a wet, cardboard whap. The large nation looked up, KOLing, and Canada watched as America apologized, rather insincerely, and tried to hand over some used napkins. Russia discovered this only after the grease and mustard were ground into his suit.

And things went back to normal.

It wasn't until the meeting had finished its grueling marathon of debates and arguments and brawls that America caught up with Canada again. The northern nation had been trying to sneak out without another confrontation, but America merely smiled and leaned across the doorframe with one hand idly on his hip. He had already shed his awkward suit, the one that always made him look like a child dressed up at a funeral, and was smiling.

"So, Bro, my boss has been talking a lot… and well, she has this great plan." America started seriously. He leaned further into the doorframe and rested his temple against it with a resigned sigh. The last decade had not been kind to him Canada realized. He had the same tired air as some of the older European nations, his eyes sporting unflattering shadows and his shoulders slumped awkwardly as though carrying the weight of the world.

"Okay." The niggling feeling from earlier was back, itching between his shoulder blades. He let himself be led to the seat and slumped down feeling his back mold into the same position he had been in for hours already. America seated himself on the table's edge, legs dangling like an overgrown kid and head lulled back loosely. He simply sat for a moment, legs swinging lightly, while Canada fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You know I try hard, right?"

Canada blinked, completely surprised.

"I didn't want to drag everyone down. I… I hate facing the disappointment, ya know? I feel like such a loser; I can't even recover my own fumbling economy. Hell, it's been years since the health care bill was introduced and I still haven't sorted that one out!" A strangled chuckled wrestled out from behind his pursed lips. He looked up abruptly at Canada, eyes steeled and mouth set in a grim line, "I'm sick of being the butt of the joke."

"You're—I mean, everyone's having troubles right now… it's not just you."

America cocked his head in a mocking gesture, one that was vaguely reminiscent of Russia, and Canada shivered momentarily overlapping sky blue and dark violet, "But I _am_ the trouble, don't you know? Of course, I'm the wonderboy and the scapegoat all in one. Things go nice and it's good job America; thanks for saving our asses. Things go to Hell in a hand basket and suddenly the knives fly at my back.

"My boss thinks that I should make some new friends on the playground. So I'm putting up the stick and pulling out some popsicles." America suddenly leaned forward with a malicious smirk, "What's that saying? You scream, I scream, we all scream for ice cream?"

"That… that is at odds… with what your boss wants!"

"My boss wants a strong America." America replied flatly, all malice and emotion effectively extinguished in an instant, "A single, strong America. Mexico has already agreed to adopt United States' protection and laws in exchange for… well, in exchange for many things… green cards… money… exclusive agreements. I may be weakened but dammit if I'm not still a superpower."

Canada could feel his heart hammering madly in his chest. His breath came in short, labored gasps, searing his lungs with every drag like a new smoker. He was cornered… cornered with a nation gone mad. No, worse than a nation… a superpower. He wasn't Russia; he wasn't up for playing chicken with America. He was sure he could survive but that's all it would be: surviving. And America could easily make it the most miserable existence ever experienced in the realm of the world.

"So it's a for-or-against situation?" Canada swallowed reflexively and muffled a yelp as America clamped down a hard hand on his shoulder, "Of course not! What kind of democracy is that?"

Canada wisely bit back a retort about America's previous attempts to spread democracy that ended like a Christian missionary bringing the plague to the natives.

"What about NATO?"

"Needs restructuring; it's obsolete."

"I—I'll have to talk to my boss…"

"Duh. My boss is already setting up a conference for the four of us. I mean, it's consensual, I promise! Just trying out some new stuff to see if it works. It's only a little experimentation after all." America oozed enthusiasm and Canada smiled weakly in return.

He wasn't happy with the fact that America only seemed normal when he was talking about his new boss. It couldn't hurt to go to America's little meeting and see what was going on. It was probably some harebrain scheme to create soda and pizza trees or some such nonsense. He was just tired and overworked and stressed right now and his humor had gone a bit black. Yes, that must be it.

America's voice was husky and hot in his ear, "I'll make it worth your while."

Canada's blood pressure couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and fled the room calling apologies over his shoulder. He went straight to the bathroom, hugging the cold porcelain for a long minute before crouching back on his thighs. Slowly, reluctantly, he left the safe haven of the stall and splashed cold water on his face.

America didn't… _scheme_… he reassured himself. America was too _obvious_ and _oblivious_ to scheme. Except during the Cold War… he was quite clever at psychological warfare then. And… and… he had to be getting desperate. And there was his charismatic new leader who was stirring up nationalism and drawing the country together… she just needed some glue to cement the American public together...

Canada shut off the water and straightened his back. He would go to that meeting and see exactly what America was planning. It couldn't be anything that horrible after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting such a response. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs, and story alerts. This is a bit different from my usual writing. The chapters won't be a prescribed length and the POV will be switching. This chapter is un-beta-ed because my beta is currently on "vacation."

The young man stumbled, panting heavily and risking a glance over his shoulder. His wide, blue eyes scanned the dark area, seeking his pursuer in the shadows. His whole body trembled violently, much shakier than he had been in many years. He was shaking so hard his teeth punched through his lip, but he didn't take the time to even wipe away the blood pouring into his mouth and down his chin.

Instead he gulped and choked and swallowed a vile mixture of blood, air and terror as he forced his legs to pound on. His toe caught on a corner and sent him sprawling. He put his hands out to catch his fall and screamed at the district crack. Blinding pain flared up his left arm and he stared numbly down at his wrist. His stomach wrenched at the sight.

A noise ripped him away from the morbid sight of his mangled wrist. Giving a hard swallow, he stumbled up using his good hand for balance. His knees were shaking so hard he could literally hear them knocking together, although the feeling and the sound was distance in his mind.

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. It's going to kill me and eat me and rape me. I'm going to die.'

He took a few more lurching steps before his legs gave out again. With a small, hoarse cry he crumpled into the ground. This time his fall was better executed and he merely hit his hip and shoulder, saving his head from a nasty crack.

Exhausted and fear bitter on his tongue, he slowly swallowed, concentrating on the agony radiating from his wrist. He swallowed again, almost piercing his tongue with his teeth because he was shaking so hard. He tried to remember the last time he shook like this and it was not so hard to remember.

His pursuer had stopped. He could hear the click of boots on the stone, measured and orderly. There was the sound of quiet breathing, as if the pursuer was not winded at all. He shook even harder. He had been running out of sheer terror and this beast was calmly drawing breath like it had strolled through a park instead of chased him down in the dark. Who was this strong? It was obviously not human. Was it another nation? Who would want to chase him down?

A male voice addressed him in English. He barely heard the actual words because he was trying to place the voice. An accent, a pitch, anything to give him a clue. Unfortunately, the voice was rather indistinct if causal.

The question was repeated, this time in his native tongue. Startled, he risked a peek over his shoulder. He still could not concentrate on the words, but the tone was slightly patronizing and not a growl.

There was not much to see in the velvety dark. The moon and stars were partially covered by slow moving clouds and long shadows shrouded the buildings around them. He already knew it was male, but he could see that by the large, fit figure that loomed over him.

Instinctively he clamped protective hands over his blond hair, a reaction he had with the bigger nations like Russia or America. He always expected a big, heavy hand to clamp down on him, like the brick parents always threatened their children with, to stop their growth.

"D-d-don't hurt m-m-e."

The figure gave a slight shrug and did not answer. He could feel the sharp, pale eyes focused on him and a tremble rocked through him. He had felt that kind of look before, back when he was a satellite country for the USSR and had accidentally been present for a "meeting" between Russia and America. He was not embarrassed to admit he had passed out.

The figured said something again and reached for him. A big, warm hand clamped down over his uninjured wrist and yanked with just enough force to drag him up. Stumbling, he reached his feet and wobbled. Desperately he grabbed a wall and clung to it with fingers clawed.

"Come."

He clenched his eyes shut as the words sunk it. It was not a question or a request, it was a demand; it was a demand from a very powerful country. The tone was friendly enough but he knew that meant nothing. Russia spoke like a child and had been just as cruel on occasion.

A firm hand clamped around his good wrist, pulling him sharply to his feet. He tugged it away to cradle his broken wrist and gave a half nod, mind hazy from the shock and the pain. It just hit him; he knew this nation, knew him and knew that fighting was useless with such a stubborn opponent. He allowed himself to be half carried back towards a car he had not seen before. It was sleek and classy, not the hummer he was half-expecting. He slid into the dark leather and whimpered slightly, dully wondering where he was going and ignoring the sick pit in his stomach at his easy acquiesces. It was not very palatable to play the victim again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : One Safe Place (3/?)  
Author:eveliens/eeevee  
Genre : mystery/suspense  
Characters: America, Canada, Lithuania, implied pairings  
Rating: T  
Warnings: violence, kidnapping, set in the future  
Summary: Nations keep disappearing, a pandemic looms on the horizon, globalization is taking over, and America decides that he is sick of playing the hero. Instead he seems to be reverting back to an isolationist state, forging some unusual alliances.

A/N: I am going to keep trying to get these chapters up somewhat regularly, but after next week I don't actually have a physically home…good-bye apartment… and I will be spending all summer traveling and will (hopefully, better be) going to Korea in August.

Lithuania hummed as he made his way to Estonia's house. It had been awhile since they had time to visit. His economy has been struggling before, although Estonia's had weathered the global recession fairly well, and was just now righting itself. The last verges of illness hung over him like a sticky coating of cobwebs, but he simply ignored it; he had endured far worse than some sniffles over the centuries.

Reaching the familiar door, and noting the nice, new paint job—Estonia must really be doing well for himself--, Lithuania posed his fist to knock. Slowly he pushed his knuckles forward and rested them on the solid door with a soft sound. Knowing the door was more than likely unlocked, he turned the knob and pushed the door forward slowly.

It was easy enough to navigate the halls, which hadn't changed much since he had last visited, and made his way to the sitting room. Something was compelling him to go that way, although logic would dictate that Estonia was more likely to be in his office than entertaining wayward squirrels with tea and cakes. He let the uneasy feeling tug at him and nervously straightened his clothing briefly.

As he stepped closer, he could hear a muted, stained conversation through the open door. The one voice was obviously Estonia's, cool and unhappy, sounding somewhat similar to when he was forced to deal with Russia's bullying. The second voice was equally familiar, Lithuania was startled to discover. He and America hadn't had a lot of contact recently, probably due to the lingering ugliness of politics, but the other nation's voice was still very distinctive.

Lithuania felt something in his chest constrict. He almost went in to greet the two nations, a slight smile on his lips, before hearing the next part of the conversation.

"Of course, your sovereignty is important to you; I get that." America's voice was rich and soothing, "I'm not a blind idiot. I could see what Russia's subjugation did to you, to all of you."

"And what would that be?" Estonia's voice was frosted with distain at the mention of his stay at Russia's house.

"It made you distrustful, robbed you of your culture and language. That's not what I'm doing here."

"Because you are the hero."

America paused slightly before proclaiming, "Of course I am."

Lithuania shivered at the tone. It wasn't his usual bravo and bluster; it was distinctly cool and withdrawn, as if stating an irrefutable fact. It was the same tone of authority one used to say the sky was blue and the tides will come.

"We'll be like friends with benefits." America cajoled. "Friends help each other, right?"

The was a scrape of chair legs and Lithuania could picture Estonia's abrupt departure from the small table. Estonia paced when he was upset. And sure enough, Lithuania could hear the agitated footfalls crossing the rug and then back and then across again.

"I suppose you will reap all the benefits."

"Some." America admitted candidly. "But there will be no occupation. No troops, no laws. It's more of a… alliance."

"We already have agreements." Estonia replied flatly. "What is so wrong with our previous agreements?

"They're outdated and geriatric… they need some life." Lithuania could almost picture him waving his hand around airily. A loud bang made Lithuania jump and America said lowly, voice tinged with frustration, "Look, I'm doing you a favor here; you just don't know it yet. You'll want my help."

"I am sure." There was a longer, heavy break before Estonia added lowly, "And if I refuse?"

"No biggie. Just make sure the boogeyman doesn't get you." America replied carelessly, anger simmering in his tone.

Lithuania frantically sought a place to hide, knowing that the two nations, or at the very least America, would come out to see him eavesdropping on a conversation he most certainly wasn't meant to hear. An embarrassed flush crept up his neck and on his cheeks at having the bad manners to do so in the first place, even without the potential hazard of being caught.

A warm, solid body whipped around the corner and bowled straight into him. A warm, solid arm caught him as he stumbled back from the blow. He immediately cringed from the contact before remembering who exactly caught him.

Blue eyes peered down at him curiously and a carefree grin was draped across America's face. He braced Lithuania with an easy shrug and kept a free hand hooked lightly across the smaller nation's hip.

"Woah there."

"Mr. America."

"That's me." The grin widened and he gave Lithuania a once over with his eyes, "Hey, you're looking pretty good. Long time no see."

"I—uh—yes, it is good to see you too, Mister America."

America groaned in mock exasperation and said, "Alfred. Geez, how many times have I said that? Mister makes me feel old!"

Estonia came to stand in the doorway. His features were shadowed with suspicion and distaste. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to kick America out of his hallway. Instead he gave a sour glance at Lithuania and pointedly glared at America's arm, which was still snug around his waist. Lithuania blushed and wiggled out of America's grasp deftly. He had forgotten how much America liked to touch. It didn't necessarily mean anything but it certainly looked that way.

"But--."

"But nothing." America said firmly, waggling a finger in his face, "I'm not your employer anymore, remember? We're friends."

Lithuania almost winced at the word friends. Was that what they were? He wasn't so sure. After all, they hadn't spoken on casual terms in quite awhile.

Stop being so paranoid Toris, he chided himself. This is Alfred; he hasn't changed since when you were living with him. He's still the loud, good-natured child he was before. With the same nice, warm, toned body and charming smile. He even smelled the same.

Lithuania flushed slightly as that last thought flitted through. He hid it with a quick pretend sneeze. He hated that he had learned to be so sneaky but living with Russia for so long had instilled a deep seated need to offer half and hide the rest. Sometimes he was blindingly jealous of America and other times the honesty the other projected was too painful to bear.

"Bless you."

"Ah, thank you." Lithuania reached for the proffered tissue but before he could take it America grabbed his wrist. It wasn't a painful grasp but it was tight: tight enough that he couldn't jerk away. Tight enough to remind Lithuania of ice cold metal that dug into his tender wrists and ensured his cooperation in the past. Instinctively he stilled.

"We are friends." America said in a light, earnest tone, "Why don't we go out to lunch? I can't afford too much but my treat?"

Lithuania unfroze enough to give an apologetic smile. America saw it and dropped his wrist looking hurt but understanding.

"I would love to Mr. Am—I mean Alfred," Lithuania stumbled at the look America gave him; the look that said don't be silly Toris and don't make me tell you again. For a split second he was seeing another face, one with piercing violet eyes instead of blue, "But some other time? I actually came to visit Estonia."

Estonia cleared his throat, "Yes, so if you would please leave?" He punctuated his question with a pointed stare that commanded now. It was obviously he didn't quite dare stomp his foot or point with his finger.

"Okay, sure. I'm sure Tony would love to see you again! And the whale too of course." America beamed, ignoring the bespeckled Baltic nation completely. "I'm gunna hold you to it though!"

He let himself out and both Baltics jumped slightly at the loud slam of the front door. Lithuania stared at Estonia, concerned and confused. The other nation looked away sourly, his mouth pinched with irritation.

"What was that all about?"

Estonia sighed. It was a long, drawn sound and he went into the living room to collapse boneless over the chair. Taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, he mumbled about having a migraine.

Lithuania gave a worried look but busied himself cleaning off the table. Once he had put everything away, he came back with some aspirin and a glass of water. Estonia took it gratefully and swallowed the glass in three large gulps.

"Thank you. That nation is insufferable. I only hope that the medication is strong enough to tackle the killer migraine he left me." Estonia mumbled, still shielding his eyes lightly and leaning back into the chair.

"What did Mr. America want?"

"Nothing important. He is convinced that I need a hero to protect me from—from I do not even know. He said something about needing to be under his protection or the boogeyman might get me. I am far too old to believe in children's tales."

Lithuania frowned and pushed back some hair to tuck it behind his ear. He had been hearing rumors circulating around Europe. They were dark and unpleasant rumors that whispered of disappearances. Not the usual human trafficking, but the disappearance of _nations_. Even worse were the speculations of war, genocide, death, and enslavement that befell the missing nations. But he hardly gave credit to those doomsday naysayers. After all, Europe, despite the slight economic decline, was in an odd lull of peace under the watchful eye of the EU, and it had been for the past decade and a half. In fact, the EU had even grown, including Ukraine and Turkey, although Belarus remained stubbornly to the side.

"Oh, well, Mr. America gets funny ideas sometimes." Lithuania said weakly, America's cool and detached voice ringing through his head. Again, violet eyes flashed behind his lids when he closed them and leaned back against the doorframe.

"Maybe you should go to lunch with him. After all, you understand him very well. Much better than most of us do." Estonia said softly, as if suggesting that Lithuania walk into a nest of vipers. He winced and added, "Never mind. That is simply stupid. Just ignore him."

Lithuania didn't tell him that when he was in the kitchen fetching the aspirin he already texted America and set up a lunch date. Part of him was very pleased to see America again, seeing that infectious smile and the small curtsies the other nation bestowed carelessly to all he met.

He simply couldn't believe that America was playing a game. Well, that wasn't true; he knew America played games, but never about being the hero.

"By the way, have you spoken to Latvia recently?"

Lithuania shook his head, switching tracks, "I tried to call him a few days ago but no one answered. I just assumed he was visiting someone else or out on business. He visited a week or so ago and seemed just fine."

"I went by his house. It looked like he has not been home lately. His mailbox was full and the windows were dirty."

The two exchanged a long, silent look, one they hadn't used since their independence from the Soviet Union. It was a look of paranoia and ill-concealed dread. Lithuania pushed down his crawling insides and mustered a brittle smile.

"He's probably visiting Sealand."

"Probably." Estonia agreed with a fragile smile of his own, "We're worrying about nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Reluctantly he and his boss had attended America's little meeting. Canada's eyes flickered over his new boss. She was a lady, he had to admit. She carried herself well and he could easily see the steel underneath those soft curves. He knew thirty seconds in that this would not go well for him.

The ideas themselves were a mixture of outlandish and sensible, just like America himself most of the time. On the whole, it simply had sounded like America was going to withdraw from the limelight for awhile to regroup. Very harmless. He even had plans to speak to China, to 'carry the torch for a bit' he laughed jokingly, as in he were handing off a job of putting two parts together for hours instead of the leading world. He laughed like it was so simple a child could do it. And Canada knew China was far from a child, and he was sure America knew it too. Yet he merely gave a bright, confident smile, saying it was a temporary thing.

Canada wondered if China knew it was to be temporary.

Probably not.

Little details, as America would say.

Still, Canada was wary. His boss seemed to be politely listening, nodding when appropriate and asking clarifying questions when the plans seemed vague or skeletal. This new boss… Canada wasn't sure about him. He didn't speak often to his country, opting to keep his own council. Canada had bosses like this in the past without incident, but with all the upheaval, this made him unexplainably nervous. What was his boss thinking? America's offer was unbelievably sweet and advantageous even for their good relations but surely there was a hook in there. Did his boss see that? What if America decided to go to war and dragged Canada along with him? What if America decided an alliance wasn't good enough and wanted more? Since America had limited immigrate strictly over the past two decades, the population had declined, but with this new alliance with Mexico—the open border—America might decide it needed to expand again. He trusted his brother; it was his brother's boss that made him wary.

But when America brought the biggest piece of news to the table, Canada had gasped in outrage and surprise. That… that was a terrible idea! But America was adamant. He would not be aligned in that way until he was an equal player.

'Don't you see? We're all up in each others' business and getting waaaaaaaay too close. I need a break. I love you guys, but I don't want to be like that anymore.'

And somehow Canada felt like he had been dumped back from lover to friendship status with those words. Or worse, it could be equated with the "we'll always be family" line. They socked him in the gut and made him wonder why he felt that way. He shoved those feelings down, still shocked from his intentions.

'This global thing—it's not good. I don't feel like I have room to breathe! And America is all about being different, individual; America doesn't _do_ conformity.'

Canada worried his lip until he felt a sharp pain and a dribble of blood. He lapped it up with a few strokes, barely noticing the copper taste. He wondered exactly how America was going to explain himself.

"Okay guys, I've got some big news for you." America began, putting his hamburger to the side and brushing off his fingers. He pushed Texas up and gave a charming smile of a boy wiggling out of trouble with his looks.

A few snorts and comments rippled through the room.

"What now America? Are you going to end world hunger with jelly beans? We're here to discuss a major pandemic that is currently killing India's entire population and is threatening to spread like wildfire to China and Russia. What do you have to say that is so important?"

"I quit."

Dead silence greeted his statement. Then uproarious laughter. Canada winced and sunk lower in his chair. His blue eyes darted around looking for cover. He hadn't picked his seat very well and his over excited neighbors might get too rowdy.

"No, seriously, I quit. I quit the UN. From today forward, The United States of America will no longer take part in the United Nations either in the form of meetings, decisions or abiding by the rules." America said firmly with his chin up and his eyes steely, "I'm done guys. I need to focus on my country and my economy. It's obvious that I've been too wrapped up in global affairs. Besides, don't you think the UN is slipping a little? Maybe it needs to be shook up and redone… iron out some of the wrinkles of corruption that have snuck in when we weren't looking…"

"What is this isolationist nonsense?" England sputtered, looking shell-shocked. His huge eyebrows had raised to his hairline and his lips curled into a sneer, "You cannot just quit. This isn't a sports team, it's the United Nations!"

"I just did." America responded quietly the congenial smile slipping off his face. He fixed England was a blank stare, "Maybe I don't feel like playing anymore."

France gave a nervous chuckle and started to say something to smooth it over but was cut off by America.

"What are you going to do about it?" America's voice dropped in pitch and everyone in the room was reminded exactly who had a massive military budget at his disposal. "Make me stay?"

Silence.

Canada watched as his brother cheerfully took the stage. His gut clenched tightly and for once he was grateful that he was invisible. Hopefully that meant that when all Hell broke he wouldn't be a target for the massive, inevitable brawl.

"This is blasphemous! What are you thinking in that tiny brain of yours?" "What about your military bases?" "You can't just leave!" "So you think you're too good for us?"

The nations clamored over one another, shouting in rage at the superpower. He simply stared back levelly, taking their abuse and accusations without a change of expression. That unnerved Canada the most. Normally by now he'd be slinging back insults and proclaiming that of course he knew best and they should all do what he said. Instead he said nothing.

When the noise died down, mostly with help from Germany, who gathered his wits remarkably fast, and Switzerland, who probably approved of America's move for autonomy, America gave a small, sad smile.

His brother was a brilliant actor, Canada had to give him that. He was tugging everyone along like a world class charlatan. Pretend to regret his plan, giving mock crocodile tears that were just real enough to be legitimate. He would have bought it if he hadn't been forewarned. And he was remembering exactly why forewarned was forearmed.

"So you're just going to stop playing the hero, you git."

"I'm sure you guys have it handled." America gave another false megawatt smile, his face slipping and his brows furrowing slightly, "I'll just play the hero a different way. After all, there are plenty of _victims_."

He didn't say another word as he strode out of the room.

"Is he planning to bring down all of our economies, aru?" China said unhappily staring at the closed door.

"Maybe he's planning something else. He's always been coveting natural resources after all."

"I don't think that's what Mister America is doing!" Lithuania said, slightly desperate to keep the situation from spiraling out of control. He trembled a little at the dark glare Russia shot him.

"No, obviously the lad is quite full of himself." England frowned. He tapped his pen sharply against the desk letting the ink well click in and out as he thought.

"Perhaps he wants all to become one with Mother America, da?" Russia rumbled not even bothering with his trademark childish behavior. Dark waves of discontent and seething anger rolled off him and filled the room. Lithuania shivered and edged away slowly. It was a horrible notion, but Russia of all the countries present would know exactly what it was like to pursue the notion of forceful unification. "He has been approaching many of my countries."

Lithuania didn't point out that they no longer belong to Russia, and hopefully never would again. Voicing corrections like that generally ended badly, and Russia was already angrier than Lithuania had ever seen him. And did he know about Estonia's meeting and Lithuania's lunch date unless he had been spying on them…? A slight shudder ran through the Baltic at the thought.

"He has been placing fingers in many pies, true, but this is America we speak of." France said slowly. "It is simply how he is."

"Yes, and he just turned down the perfect opportunity to meddle in India's affairs!"

Everyone in the room considered that. America was famed for sticking his nose in other nation's businesses and he had just ignored a prime target in favor of leaving.

Lithuania's mind flickered to India; the last time he had seen the other nation, India was covered in sickly sweat and coughing blood, the liquid streaking the corners of his mouth. The yellow tint to his eyes indicated liver damage and he could barely swallow because his throat was blocked with inflammation. That had been weeks ago, when the super flu was first recognized. He probably looked far worse now, as it was estimated that over two-thirds of his population was infected by H4N2. Frantic medical efforts hadn't even slowed the death rate and the whole nation was in lockdown. The airports were shut down and no one was allowed to come or go. The air over the nation was black with the smoke and ashes of the deceased and the piers continued to be built.

"This is highly serious business. Perhaps we should discuss H4N2 instead of America? If it spreads...-aru." As perturbed as China was about America's abrupt departure he could see there were other concerns. And of course he was probably pleased that the current superpower left him room to maneuver without too much opposition.

"Or how European nations keep turning up missing!" Belgium muttered loudly, "Or is that just the elephant in the room?"

Estonia nudged Lithuania with his elbow lightly, "Did Latvia ever contact you?"

"No. You?"

Estonia frowned, "I hacked into his email. He had been talking to America before his disappearance."

Lithuania didn't know what to say. America's word _victims_ kept ringing through his head, coupled with Russia's ominous sentence. But America hadn't been anything but normal to him during their lunch. In fact, he had been his easy, goofy self, talking about his new boss and commenting on the cheeseburger he had ordered. Despite his pleas to go easy on the wallet, he had chosen a fairly nice restaurant, which was a far cry from McDonalds.

When Lithuania had asked about his conversation with Estonia he paused for a moment, deliberating. Then with a halfhearted shrug he explained his boss wanted him to be on better terms with the other nations. Lithuania told him that threatening probably wasn't a good way to do it and he shook his head, insisting it was all a misunderstanding. And of course, Lithuania was more than welcome to the same deal, if he wanted it.

"Order, order!" Germany bellowed in vain. He had been trying to gain control over the meeting for five minutes and was going hoarse. "Fine, we will speak of the disappearance, but we need to all be focused on one topic!"

The side conversations died down.

"Who is missing?" Finland asked, "We need a list if we're going to make any progress."

Names of smaller European countries flew across the room. Some of the nations were actually present at the UN meeting, making it easy to see that they were not truly missing; however, many were not. And only a few had called to say they weren't going to make it.

"Ukraine." Belarus said low and dangerous. Despite her rocky relationship with her siblings, the look on her face threatened a painful death when the blond nation found out who had her sister. "She has not contacted me recently."

Lithuania practically threw himself to the side to get away from Russia. The big nation was dropping the temperature around him, his face set in stone and his eyes hard. He and his sister had strained relations over the past few decades, so it made sense he wouldn't be in as close touch as Belarus had been.

"She was last seen with America." Belarus added with a cold, detached air.

Lithuania thought he heard someone say something that sounded like, "No she wasn't! She was with me!" But he couldn't figure out who 'me' was.

He fought the notion that maybe America was responsible. He wasn't that desperate… was he? Lithuania felt his insides coil with nervousness. There was a way to find out. He slid his phone out intending to text message.

The double doors banged open and America walked back around the side of the room. He made his way back up to the podium, where Germany was watching with his mouth open, and grabbed the flimsy paper-wrapped burger.

"Sorry, don't mind me. I just forgot my burger."

He had almost made it back out the door when Russia caught him by the collar of his leather jacket and dangled him six inches above the ground. He grunted in surprise and made a small choking sound before spinning and kicking out at Russia. The bigger nation gave a furious growl as America's heel caught him in the thigh and shook him like a dog toy.

"What the FUCK is your problem?" America managed to spit out despite the lack of air. "Put me down Russia."

Russia gave another spine-breaking shake, making America's head whip back with an audible crack. The blond nation gave a disoriented shake of his head then twisted around, punching and kicking at his captor. The angle softened his blows but everyone in the room could clearly hear the force behind them and see how Russia's body bowed as he took them.

"Je-sus… can't—breathe—ass-asshole." America hissed before sinking his teeth into Russia's wrist in a snake-like motion.

"Where is my sister." Russia snarled, "What have you done with her?" He hardly noticed the blood pouring down between America's teeth.

"D-don't k-know." America coughed.

"Mr. Russia, he can't breathe like that." Lithuania pointed out in alarm. America's face was changing colors and his blue eyes were rolling back.

"Russia, put him down!"

The large nation ignored them, intently waiting for the answer he wanted to hear.

With a loud rip, America's jacket tore, and he crumpled to the ground. Instantly, still choking and gagging, he rolled to the side, avoiding a rib-breaking kick. On his feet, he glared at Russia from a few yards away.

"Bastard. What the hell was that?" America snarled back, his shoulders tense as he gently massaged his neck with one hand. His other hand was clenched in a fist, white-knuckled and ready to fly, "You owe me a new jacket!"

"Where is Ukraine. What have you done with her?"

"Nothing. I don't even remember who the hell that is—oh, _that_ sister, the one with the big ones…" America barely missed getting his jaw torn off. He retaliated with a strong punch of his own that clipped Russia hard enough to make the big nation stumble back slightly, "Would you stop that! You don't want me to fight back Russia. I'm not that weak."

"You simply choose to pick on the weak then?"

"Hey, that's none of your business. When are you going to stop spying on me anyway? The Cold War is over buddy. I was just offering a deal. Are you jealous or what?" America frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He made a few rude gestures with his fingers and added, "Because I'm not interested in having that kind of relationship with you right now."

Lithuania quickly darted forward grabbing America's upper arm urgently. He had no doubt he would make good on his threat if push came to shove and the two nations didn't need to tangle in the middle of the meeting. Lots of other nations could get seriously hurt.

"Mr. America-."

"Alfred."

"Mr. America," Lithuania said more firmly, "Come on. I think you need a break."

"I'm not the one attacking random innocents." America glared and pouted at Russia, not at all intimidated by the slow smacking as metal met palm.

"Please?" Lithuania suppressed a shivered, hoping that if Russia did decide to attack that his skull wouldn't be bashed in.

"Hey, I don't know where your sister is. I didn't even know she was missing until yesterday. You Europeans seem to be having a lot of problems. Why do you figure it out and leave me out of it?" America said over his shoulder as he let Lithuania tug him out the door. He gave one last mournful glance at his jacket then gave a slight nod and mouthed 'don't worry.' Lithuania looked in the direction of who he gave the nod to and was surprise to see no one there.

Confused, he shoved it aside. He and America were going to have a talk. This obviously couldn't wait for him to get up the courage to do it. If America had any idea of where Latvia and the other missing nations had gone, Lithuania had to find out. He just hoped he wouldn't be the next to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: One Safe Place 5/?  
Author:eveliens/eeevee

Genre : mystery/suspense  
Characters: America, Canada, Lithuania, implied pairings  
Rating: T  
Warnings: violence, kidnapping, set in the future

Summary: Nations keep disappearing, a pandemic looms on the horizon, globalization is taking over, and America decides that he is sick of playing the hero. Instead he seems to be reverting back to an isolationist state, forging some unusual alliances.  
A/N: Posting this between vacations. I'll try to be more timely about posting after Tokyo in Tulsa before going to California :D First beta-ed chapter; thank you little sister.

America sighed as he fell back on the black leather couch. The room was dim, the lights set on low so as not to aggravate his headache. He really was glad the riots in Washington D.C. and New York had toned down since his new boss took office. His current headache was nothing compared to the splitting migraines riots caused… especially since they had become increasingly violent over the last few years. A particularly nasty riot could leaving him sobbing with his hands clamped over his head on the floor, wishing the world would just disappear, that everything would just disappear, that he would disappear. It was far beyond tea bagging; oh how he missed those early days of unrest.

He didn't mean to scare his brother so much. He really did intend to make things better… for himself. He could feel isolationist sentiment sweeping through his citizens, as it had been over the last decade, turning into a strong tide of _want_. They wanted to focus internally on fixing _America_. They were tired of foreign affairs, bloody oil wars, and humanitarian aid leeching out their happiness.

America frowned at that. Of course, this was easier wished than done. He was so enmeshed in the global affairs it would be impossible to just detangle and step out of the spotlight. He could feel the pressures, the expectations.

That's why he had to get out of the UN, at least for a little while, otherwise he would be torn apart. Of course, he expected some nasty backlash for his little stunt, probably from England first and then it would be a never ending line of grief. Which is why he unplugged his landline and turned off his business cell the moment he got home. He hadn't been fast enough to avoid the overload on his answering machine or voicemail box. It had taken an hour to listen to and delete all the angry messages.

Crumpling under his thoughts, he turned on the TV, flipping the channel to some mindless sitcom. Cracking a beer, he sighed deeply. It was a pained, fatigued sound. If anyone had noticed his infallible optimism flag and his ever-chipper smile fade, well, who would blame him? All of them would. They would sense his weakness like a pack of starving wolves and fall upon him. Not him per se, but his nation, definitely his nation. They would tear apart his lands, divide his people, and destroy his democracy.

Crack.

Numbly he stared down at the splintered plastic remote. A particularly sharp shard had lodged in his hand and he watched as the blood trailed down his palm and twined down his wrist.

Blood would soak the ground, _his _ground. Wasn't it bad enough his people were as close to another civil war as they had ever been? That they were revolting, rioting, killing?

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the TV. It had switched to the news, which was as ridiculous as ever. The fake newscaster chirped about a gang shooting, gaily informing the general public that five members had died and stray bullet had killed a five year old girl playing a few houses down.

With a snarl, he threw the remote at the TV. The broken plastic merely bounced off the flat screen and landed soundlessly on the carpet.

He was sick of the media. He frowned at how entertainment saturated his nation had become. If it wasn't dazzling and exciting, it wasn't important. Facts and bias were constantly interchanged until they were indistinguishable from one another.

Well, there were ways to change that. He hated to resort to such _measures_ but his boss had pointed out that it was to open the public's eye. An _educated _public understood that the government was an important guiding force and not merely a bumbling and meddlesome presence in their lives. Of course, it worked best to start with the youth. America didn't play favorites with his citizens but he was extremely fond of his youth. They were a wellspring of creativity and rebellion and freedom. It was a point where the sky was the limit and dreams were certain to come through with effort and luck. He enjoyed and admired the malleable nature of youth… and now it was time to harness it.

He polished off the beer and carefully placed the empty can on the counter to be recycled tomorrow. One of his boss' issues was the environment, winning her major support with all those Whole Food shopping, wolf-hugging Generation X-ers. It was just a beer can but he didn't want to look like an ass by throwing it in the trash.

Flipping off the lights, he wandered barefoot through his halls before fumbling with the knob to his bedroom. He slid into the room, eyeing the empty bed that glowed faintly from the florescent lights shining through his window. It had certainly been awhile, perhaps too long, but he had been busy. Plus, who wanted to get legitimately close to a dying superpower? No, it had definitely been too long, and it would be awhile longer yet. But soon he would have his choice of bed partners if he wished it.

No matter. He was tired and he had a big day tomorrow. He needed to be in top shape to deal with the conferences, and of course, he had another lunch date with Lithuania, which cheered him up. With a content sigh, feeling at ease for the first time in a long while, he let his eyelids slide shut, feeling the contentment and optimism and pride of his people wash over him in warm, peaceful waves.

'I am an American' rang through his mind, stronger and surer than it had been in years. It made him feel secure and it made him feel robust again. 'I am proud to be an American.' He gave a slight smile into his pillow. Yes, he had been in a slump there for awhile but things were finally turning around. And he would make sure they stayed going his way. No matter what he had to do to keep it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Quick post before I go to California. The next update will probably take a few weeks because I won't have extensive internet access between CA, KS, and MO (I live in AR; I've spent a grand total of 3 days home this month). Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Russia and England were hard to write, so hopefully they aren't too OOC. Reviews are much appreciated. This fic is giving me a lot of trouble and I'd like to hear if I am (or am not) screwing it up XO

* * *

Canada was surprised at the invitation to sit in on America's conference with England. His brother had offered it in an off-handed way but Canada knew it was important he attended, he just wasn't sure why. Surely America didn't intend to use him as a show of power? Despite England having raised him, the other nation could barely remember his name most of the time, let alone his importance. Unless it was intended to go the other way…? To show Canada the power America had, to offer further incentive to take America's offer of protection, mafia-style.

"England, what's up old man?" America beamed obnoxiously and slouched over his chair causally. His blond hair was messily stuffed under a baseball cap and in lieu of his bomber jacket he had scrounged up a brightly colored sports jacket. If he was going for the messy bum look, and Canada was sure he was, then his wardrobe was brilliant. It would drive England up the wall. "Want some coffee?"

"America, do not aggravate me further." England growled, low and dangerous. His green eyes glittered and his mouth was pinched in disapproval, "Do you realize what you have done, you idiot?"

"Thrown the world into chaos?" America asked in a hopeful tone, popping open a soda and tossing another one to Canada. Canada caught it reflexively and turned the cold, sweating can nervously in his hands.

"This is no laughing matter."

"Who's laughing?" America answered with a deep, slow chuckle. He leaned forward over the desk and stared with focused eyes at England. "Maybe it is funny. Or maybe it's an inside joke?"

England made a sound of disapproval and returned the stare levelly. "And just what do you plan to do about H4N2 by yourself, mmm?"

America gave another laugh and leaned back insolently, "You're so worried about that? My scientists already have a vaccine ready. In fact, they are working on a detector that can be installed in airport security. There are prototypes in several of my biggest airports. Doesn't it feel good to know you're clean? As of now, none of your citizens are infected!"

England's eyes widened marginally and he stiffened.

"Didn't you always preach to me to learn from history? Where do you think ground zero for the Spanish Influenza was exactly?" America placed a hand gently over his heart and breathed heavily, as if remembering it himself, his boys in Kansas dying like flies while bigger concerns covered their deaths. "Or perhaps you were too busy with your Great War at that time to remember? I know I was." There was a slight bitterness in his tone. "And of course, Mexico had some troubles with H1N1. This won't be a future problem now, since I'm installing the same precautions in my _neighbor's_ airports and shipyards as well."

At England's silence he smiled again, this time with a sharp edge, "Oh _come on_, old man, that was an _easy_ one. Don't you have any other objections?"

England continued to scowl, obviously considering if he should speak or not.

"Or are you going to leave it to Russia to voice all the complaints because you don't have the balls to do it."

England's face flushed crimson then started to turn purple, "How _dare_ you imply…"

"There were no implications there." America retorted flatly, all the friendliness draining from his tone. "And I'll tell you the same thing I'm going to tell him in twenty minutes. Mind your own damn business. You got that? You have a country to run and it's not the United States of America."

"You… you…" England sputtered, clearly torn between hurt and apoplectic.

"Yeah, yeah, when we perfect the technology I might sell it to you, if Big Brother doesn't object." America continued, "Or you can ask your new best friend China to lend you some support."

The color drained from England's face and his eyes narrowed, "It is not what you are imagining."

"Oh, I'm sure it's none of my business who you sleep with." America replied flippantly. If Canada didn't know the two so well he couldn't have caught the undercurrent of betrayal and misery in America's tone or the guilty flicker in England's eyes. "It's all in the trade, right? Possibly he's such a good fuck you can't resist, now that he's no longer a lifeless opium doll? Or is it simply because you want a bit of your old empire back and China held out a piece of Africa to you?"

Canada took in a sharp breath. Of course he knew, and everyone else knew too, that China had slowly been taking over Africa over the past decade. Even though his One Child Law had decreased his population, if not exactly the way it was intended to, he had been trickling his people out to new lands. Africa had left him plenty of room for development after all. It was simply something most of the world turned a blind eye to because his silent take over brought the unruly, murderous continent to heel while America and Europe had been tied up in the Middle East. By the time a red flag was raised there wasn't much anyone could do about it; after all, China hadn't necessarily done anything illegal.

"This from the one who practically owes his soul in debt." England hissed, mortified and furious. "If you think I will forget this…"

"I hope you don't." America replied pleasantly and slouched back into his chair again, completely relaxed. A jackal grin crossed his face and he pushed Texas up a little, "I really don't. I think I've been too lax lately. It's time to fix my reputation up a bit."

Canada had to jump out of the way to avoid the chair that flew across the room. America calmly deflected it with a snap of his wrist, "Have a nice trip back across the pond!"

He waited a moment after England left before sighing and picking up the abused chair. He set it right and took a deep gulp of the coke. Making a face, he put it back down on the coaster, "Flat."

"You were lying." Canada accused before clapping hands over his traitorous mouth.

"About the detectors? Yeah, we're nowhere near ready to roll those out yet. I mean, my science community has gone way down hill lately, and my boss can only offer so much grant money. I'm still pretty damn poor in the government coffer. Maybe if Estonia lends a hand, it'll go faster."

Canada wisely didn't say he was referring to America's blasé attitude towards England not the fact that America bluffed his way around some technological failures. Canada had never completely understood the relationship between his brother and England.

"No worries though. I really do have vaccines, and if you need some help, I'll be happy to give you the formula."

"That's… very generous of you." Canada managed, "But I've got it covered." It certainly wouldn't be a good idea to give America _more _leverage over him. His boss hadn't answered the terms given, much to Canada's relief, and amazingly America's boss hadn't pushed. That didn't mean that America himself wasn't being bossy and using possessives, but America had always done that. Besides, America wasn't the only one who was prepared for the next pandemic. Still, maybe they should swap notes… later, just to make sure it was all covered.

"No problem, Bro. You're family."

"So is England."

There was a deadly silence.

"Was. He was family." America brooded then gave a sharp laugh, "We nations are so fucked up. It's like our own personal soap opera, complete with multiple personality disorders, resurrections, and a billion children."

Before Canada could answer the door opened harshly. Russia strode in with his scarf trailing. A scared looking man in a black suit scuttled to shut the door behind him, dark glasses covering his eyes but not how his teeth were gritted behind his lips. Canada took one look at Russia's face and wouldn't have blamed the man if he wet himself a little.

America immediately straightened, wary as a tom cat facing another. He plastered a smile on his face and rose to greet the arctic nation. His hand was swatted with a sharp slap and he withdrew it sourly, although his fake smile never faltered.

"Russia, you're early man."

"America," Russia said as a greeting. His childish lit had a cruel quality to it and his violet eyes danced with cold anger. "I trust you have considered what I had to say over the phone, _da_?"

"Not really. I deleted the message about the time you were saying creative ways to impale me on your _pipe_." His blue eyes sparkled with a bit of malice, lust and eagerness, "I told you, I'm not up for that kind of relationship right now."

Russia's jaw tightened and he gave a disturbing giggle. With a small twirl of his pipe he flicked it under America's chin. The smaller nation allowed his face to be tilted upwards, hardly seeming notice how the spout pressed against his windpipe.

"Now, now, not in front of my brother." America tsked and brushed the pipe aside after a moment. Russia spared a glance in the direction America had pointed and Canada shrunk down in his seat. He was really regretting coming now. This was definitely designed to make him feel uncomfortable and insecure about the sanity of his brother.

Russia gave Canada nod, relaxing slightly and grinning like a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He set his pipe on the table in front of him and took a seat.

Just how many nations had his brother slept with anyway? Canada wondered silently. And who was he sleeping with now? That was certainly the more important question of the two, and one Canada was afraid to answer.

"So say what you're going to say." America commanded. He was cautiously lounging back in his chair, although he looked much more relaxed now that Russia had put the pipe down.

"You said you knew Ukraine was missing." Russia said abruptly, "How?"

"Well, why wouldn't I know my brother's girlfriend is gone? Besides, who could forget those ti—that nice personality?"

Canada shrunk down even more. He did _not_ want to advertise the fact that they had been seeing each other. And how did America know that anyway? His brother was normally so oblivious they would've had to have gone down on his cherished x-box for him to notice. His face burned at the thought and he shifted slightly ignoring the kinky side of his thoughts. Sometimes it was really hard to repress France's influence but thinking voyeurism as a turn on was not appropriate at the moment. Especially not when Ukraine's very big, protective brother was sitting next to him with a pipe.

Germany in a maid outfit, Germany in a maid outfit, he chanted and tried not to gag as the memory came flooding back to him. He was never hacking in Japan's network again. It was a sick image to think about but it did the trick just as well as Russia's pipe to his vital regions would've, and he could still have children in the future.

"Is this true? You have been seeing my sister?" Russia's face clouded over and another giggle slipped from between his lips.

"Ah… yes?"

"Okay, okay, now that we've established that, I knew because I'm nosey. Isn't that what you're always complaining about?" America butted in, regaining Russia's focus, "And why the hell do you think I'd want your sister?"

"To get at me."

"Ha, don't flatter yourself buddy."

"This is why you are interested in my little _Litva_, _da_?"

Both nations tensed and Canada looked between them grateful for once he had been forgotten so quickly.

"He's not yours anymore Russia." America's voice floated across, chilled and distinct, "And who I'm interested in is none of your business."

"Ah, so defensive." Russia gave a smirk, clearly pleased to have uncovered a weak spot. "But it _is_ my business, since _Litva_ was mine."

"This conversation is over."

Russia merely quirked the corner of his mouth in amusement and gave a little laugh that was very different from his usual half-sane giggle. Canada felt his skin creep.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are, America, which is what amuses me so." Russia purred, giving his pipe a roll with his palm. "Perhaps we could work out an… arrangement?"

"Go fuck yourself." America said, his face flushed with anger at being blackmailed. "Look, I didn't take Ukraine. I think you're looking totally the wrong way. I'm not the one with _imperialistic tendencies_. Isolationists don't go around kidnapping others, they avoid them. Maybe you need to brush up on your English a bit if you don't know that."

"But you are not completely avoiding others, _da_? In which case, you are not precisely isolationist yet. And you have been speaking to my precious Baltics, one of whom has disappeared, another who has turned down your generous offer and a third who suspects you. Hmm, I wonder who is who?" Russia's eyes glittered and his tone was soft. "You are not the only one with spies, _comrade_."

"Get out."

Russia retrieved his pipe and readjusted his scarf. He gave Canada a pleasant nod and a quiet farewell slid off his tongue, "Perhaps you and I should find our little Ukraine together? I would be a much better ally than one who is shut off from the world, _da_?"

"Fucker. I can't _stand_ him when he's being a possessive douche bag."

Canada didn't point out that America could be quite possessive himself.

"You're not seriously considering his offer, are you?" Canada blinked into blue puppy dog eyes. "'Cause, you know, he's a jerk."

"I am a nation; I can't just turn other nations down because they're jerks." Canada mumbled. He didn't admit that he had considered Russia's offer and was still considering it. If he did decide not to join America he was going to need some powerful allies to back him up. Russia and England certainly wouldn't take America's side now.

America frowned at his answer but glanced at his watch. With an undignified yelp, he scrambled to gather up his briefcase and soda can.

"Sorry, gotta run! I didn't realize it was so late! Shit, shit, shit. We'll talk later, okay? Thanks a ton for sitting in with me. You were a great help!"

Canada waiting a few minutes before he was sure that America wasn't going to bust back in, and after checking to make sure there was nothing he would deem important enough to return for, and flicked open his cell phone. Slowly, with a few pauses, he dialed the number and put the ringing phone up to his ear. With an abrupt click, he cut it off again. Taking a deep breath, he opened the phone and punched a number in. It rang twice.

"Hello, England?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: One Safe Place 7/?  
Author:eveliens/eeevee  
Genre : mystery/suspense  
Characters: America, Canada, Lithuania, implied pairings  
Rating: T  
Warnings: violence, kidnapping, set in the future  
Summary: Nations keep disappearing, a pandemic looms on the horizon, globalization is taking over, and America decides that he is sick of playing the hero. Instead he seems to be reverting back to an isolationist state, forging some unusual alliances.  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews; you guys are a huge help when you leave them! And big thanks for my sister who was bored enough to not only beta this chapter but also give me some advice on how to write around some problems I had run into :D

Lithuania watched as America ran up. He decided not to comment on the horrible orange jersey the other nation was wearing. Unfortunately, Poland couldn't manage such restraint at the fashion atrocity in front of him.

"That, like, so clashes with your skin America! Orange is totally not your color!"

America skittered to a stop, his face comically drawn into a perplexed expression. He was huffing from running but managed a wide grin. He gave Poland a hearty slap on the back, enough to make the other blond jerk in his chair a little, and slid into the seat opposite the two European nations.

"Sorry I'm late! My meeting with Russia ran a little later than I expected." He took a long gulp of the iced coffee Lithuania had ordered for him and gave a content sigh. Lithuania gave a small shudder at the mention of Russia, remembering the day before, and eyed the healing bruises that decorated America's neck as the liquid slid down his throat. The sickly green and yellow was an improvement over the black and purple but it still looked painful.

"Like, I hope you told him off. Russia is totally a jerkwad." Poland proclaimed, fiddling with his hair.

America gave another wide smile, "Of course I did. Right after England."

The two blonds exchanged smiles and Lithuania sighed a long suffering sigh. He had forgotten how obnoxious it could be around both of his friends at one time. Well, at least they were on fairly friendly terms, so it could have been worse.

America didn't ask why Poland was at their lunch, he just ordered his food and proceeded to scarf it down while chattering mindlessly with Poland about pop stars and horses.

"So, like, where'd you hide them?" Poland asked abruptly. His green eyes were lidded and a lazy smirk crossed his face. Lithuania knew that expression and winced. Why did Poland have to antagonize more powerful countries? It was the look he had gotten during World War II when he was about to sass Russia even though he knew better.

"Moo?" America responded with his mouthful. He swallowed loudly and shoved another mouthful in. Instead of his usual burger, he had chosen a chicken salad, although it didn't slow down his appalling inhalation of food.

"You totally know who I mean. Them."

Another swallow and America's face darkened at the implications. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his lips before he answered, "I didn't do anything."

"So I'm not, like, allowed to ask where you buried the bodies?" Poland nibbled the side of his hot pink nail daintily and pushed his plate to the side.

"There are no bodies."

"You sound so sure."

Lithuania fidgeted nervously and kicked Poland under the table. This was exactly why he didn't want to bring his friend to lunch. This was most definitely not appropriate table talk. And goading America was not a good way to get information. Lithuania would've had a better chance alone but when Poland found out about lunch he insisted he had to go too, to protect his friend from the big, bad America.

America glared over the top of Texas, pushed his food aside as well, a motion that made Lithuania even more nervous, since America _never_ abandoned his meal midway through. He leaned over the table into Poland's personal space and stared. Blue met green, neither one blinking or looking away.

"Like, I don't care if you take the other nations." Poland said this slowly, lazily, but Lithuania could see his fists clenched into his pants under the table. "But leave my Liet out of this."

America laughed, low and throaty, "Is this what you're all about? I wouldn't do anything like that. Lithuania's my friend and America is good to his friends. We used to be pretty good friends too, remember?"

Poland snorted, "Like, you have a lot of friends. You should totally throw a sleepover."

"That so?" America purred, his lips quirking in amusement, "Maybe I should. If you think Big Brother EU would let you come over to play. I'm a terrible influence you know." He punctuated this statement with a saucy wink.

Poland just rolled his eyes and retorted, "Just checking. You totally had me freaked out, you know? That's so not cool." Poland slid back in his chair and relaxed his fist slowly. He cocked his head and yelled at the passing waiter, "Like, what do you have for dessert here?"

The rest of the lunch passed uneventfully until they got to the check. Poland and America pointed fingers at one another before Lithuania had to suggest they each pay for their own portion of the meal.

"He's, like, totally guilty!" Poland hissed as America was at the register paying for the meal. America gave a flirty smile at the waitress and said something that made her laugh.

"Or maybe he's insulted that you accused him without proof. Really Poland, what goes through your mind? He could seriously hurt you! Didn't you see what he did to Russia yesterday?" Lithuania hissed back, frustrated by Poland's lack of tact and self-preservation.

"Like, he wouldn't have done anything with witnesses. Don't you know anything about serial killers?"

"What about cereal?"

"N-n-nothing!" Lithuania panicked and covered Poland's mouth before he could say something else stupid. "Didn't you say your favorite ice cream shop was around here somewhere?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon, this stuff is the best _ever_!" America beamed and Lithuania's stomach flipped in protest, heavy with his meal and previous dessert. And he hadn't eaten anywhere near the amount the other two had.

In the end he had declined the ice cream although the other two had both gotten two scoops and taken their prizes outside.

Lithuania stared around the park, idly watching children playing loudly on the jungle gym to the right. He was not ignoring the fact that Poland and America were hunched over the little fake ponies, making the springs groan pitifully and the ponies wilt to the side under the excessive weight. He also wasn't trying to disassociate with them by sitting on the furthest bench on the furthest side. This bench just happened to be in the sun and it was pleasant. And his eyes did not dart over when he heard a particularly loud 'yee-haw!' from said section of the playground.

Mortified for them, he sunk down lower in the bench, but let his eyes linger over America. The other nation had his head thrown back in a laugh, hair sparkling in the sun. He had given up on the pony, which was limping rather pathetically now, and was entertaining a gaggle of small children. They screamed with joy and tugged on him, begging for a ride. He carefully, by his standards, hoisted one little boy up by the arms and swung slowly, again, slowly for him, in a big circle. The other children fell back to make room until he stopped before surging forward, begging to be the next one.

He spun each child until they were all dizzy and staggering around. He gave another carefree laugh, the most sincere Lithuania had heard all week, and plopped down in the sand.

"No more guys! I can't even see straight!"

With a thump he lay down in the sand and pointed excitedly at the clouds going by. The children all imitated him immediately, to which Lithuania thought that all their parents had the same horrified notion about sand that he had had. Then he remembered that he wouldn't have to clean it up and gave a small smile. It felt good to keep his own house again.

Eventually the children drifted away. Poland had disappeared into one of the side gardens, mumbling to the flowers and plants, touching leaves and clucking disapprovingly at the aphids on the rose bush closest to him. It was hard to get away from one's agricultural roots. Lithuania always felt the same sort of urge, and if he hadn't been so busy watching America, he probably would be checking the soil and deadheading as well.

"Ready to go?"

Lithuania jumped and looked up at America. He was flushed and smiling, a slight sunburn stripe across his nose and cheeks from staring into the sky for so long.

"Do you do this often?"

America gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "Um, yeah? Kids are so fun, ya know? They don't pester me to wear suits or yell at me for high taxes. I come out here to unwind and connect with my people. Not something I can do while cooped up in the House of Representatives, right?"

"I guess so." Lithuania gave a soft smile, "We'd better find Poland. He's probably heckling the park staff about the roses."

After an hour of searching the park and the surrounding area, Lithuania was worried. He tried to fight it down, he really did, but it bubbled in his chest and sank into his stomach. Poland was a bit of an airhead sometimes, but he had an excellent sense of direction and he wouldn't just leave.

"Don't worry, he's here somewhere. He's safe on my land, I promise you. _He_ can't come here." America reassured, patting Lithuania's hand gently.

Suspicion flitted through Lithuania's mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things, after all, America was looking just as concerned, but Lithuania knew both of them. America hadn't entirely blown off his earlier fight with Poland, Lithuania was sure of that. Just because he hadn't left Lithuania's sight- and really what better alibi than 'I was playing all day with kids' was there?- didn't mean that he hadn't contacted someone to do it for him while Lithuania was occupied. Nations were powerful but they could be tricked, drugged, and hurt badly enough that they couldn't move until they healed. The only reassurance Lithuania actually had was that it was nearly impossible to actually kill a strong nation, so Poland was safe in that regard.

"Did you call his cell?"

Lithuania wanted to slap his forehead. Of course, why didn't he think of that an hour ago? Poland always carried two phones and Lithuania had the numbers to both. He quickly pulled his own out and hit the two on speed dial. He jiggled nervously as the phone rang.

"Hey Liet."

"Poland! Where are you! You disappeared."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"It was, like, totally an emergency. I had to jet back home, emergency-ish, so I'll see you later_. _Maybe you should, like, crash at America's for a bit though. I hear _Fargo_ is an awesome movie; it'll totally open your eyes to some things."

Before Lithuania could respond the phone line clicked dead. He slowly closed the phone and frowned. Just what did that mean? Poland had insisted on protecting him from America just mere hours before, even going so far as to partially threaten the bigger nation. And why did he leave without saying anything? Not that taking off wasn't something Poland would do. It had never been his style to leave notes or explanations; he just didn't think of doing things like that. But even he would've sent a text, eventually, saying where he went. Just what kind of emergency was this? Something was very wrong, he could feel it.

"What'd he say?"

"Oh? Emergency." Lithuania felt numb. It was the same feeling he had gotten about Latvia. But he had just spoken to Poland. Surely Poland would let him know if something was wrong, right? "And to watch a movie called Fargo?"

America paused, probably preening over the movie aspect, before making a face and asking with his head cocked slightly, "So he went back to Europe?"

Lithuania couldn't tell if he was pleased or alarmed that Poland had left.

"I suppose so."

"That's too bad." There was genuine regret in his tone.

Lithuania didn't even bother to question what America meant by that.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: One Safe Place 7/?  
Author:eveliens/eeevee  
Genre : mystery/suspense  
Characters: America, Canada, Lithuania, implied pairings  
Rating: T  
Warnings: violence, kidnapping, set in the future  
Summary: Nations keep disappearing, a pandemic looms on the horizon, globalization is taking over, and America decides that he is sick of playing the hero. Instead he seems to be reverting back to an isolationist state, forging some unusual alliances.  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews; you guys are a huge help when you leave them! And big thanks for my sister who was bored enough to not only beta this chapter but also give me some advice on how to write around some problems I had run into :D

The cloth was getting dirty but the nation kept rubbing anyway. She really didn't like to go near the kitchen, which is where the clean water was, unless she absolutely had to. It wasn't that she didn't like the kitchen itself, she normally enjoyed cooking and eating and she had many happy memories of holidays, but this kitchen was hot and miserable. Not to mention it was where Hungary had staked out her territory and woe be anyone who crossed her frying pan. Not that she was planning to cross Hungary; she had always held a wary respect for the other female nation and mostly left dealing with her to her brother.

"U-ukraine…"

She forced a smile as she turned to Latvia. The nation was shaking so hard and it made her sad. She had always hated to see him shake apart and she feared he would hurt himself. He had almost fainted when she asked what had happened to his wrist and his eyes rolled back in fear.

There had been a few times she felt tears well up but she didn't feel particularly threatened in this house by their capture. He hadn't made any moves to hurt or belittle them… as long as they did what they were told.

She wasn't sure how many nations were actually in the big house or how they were kept there. While she didn't try to escape, she had neither the nerve or courage, there were whispered rumors of those who had failed. It was hard to contain a nation but not impossible; there were ways, although they were ways only other nations should know.

"W-w-want a c-clean r-rag?" Latvia asked, holding out a new rag, "That one's d-dirty."

"Thank you Latvia." She gave him another smile trying not to let her worry and frustration through. While she didn't rebel openly against her captivity she felt a distinct pull towards her people, her children. Who was looking after them while she was away? How long would she be held here? Why was she being held, along with the other nations?

"Unhand me. Like, your hands are totally filth! You'll ruin my fantastic shirt."

Both nations jumped and turned towards the noise. Other nations appeared from various places around the house, drawn by the commotion.

"Like, this décor is appalling." Poland muttered and brushed off his rear with decisive, irritated sweeps of his palms.

Most of the other nations beat a hasty retreat when they saw what had happened, although whether it was to avoid a scolding for being curious or to avoid the newest guest Ukraine wasn't sure.

"C-come on." Latvia said, tugging on her sleeve. He had become her constant shadow since they had met in the hallway. He had explained what had happened and tried to steer her away from trouble. She appreciated his efforts and found them charming. She had always liked the little Baltic, although she really wanted to pat his head and tell him it would be alright.

"Wait."

"No, that's Poland!" Latvia wailed softly, "H-he always got Lithuania in t-trouble with Russia. H-he w-will cause trouble here too!"

Ukraine blinked in surprise. She hadn't had a lot of direct contact with the blond nation but she knew his reputation. How could such an airhead cause enough trouble to make Latvia even more afraid than he was before?"

Poland was now peering around with a cross expression. His hooded green eyes met hers and he shrugged. He immediately made a bee-line for the entrance. They heard some arguing and shouting before he stumbled back into the hallway.

"Guards." He said as an explanation and ruefully rubbed his shoulder. "Like, where's the windows, attic, and basement?"

"Y-you can't escape!" Latvia moaned and tugged on Ukraine, "Just do what you're told!"

Poland blinked, "Like, this place stinks. I totally couldn't crash here. Besides, Liet needs my help. So, who's the assclown behind this totally lame stunt? I am not amused. Like, tricking me and grabbing me at the airport is so not cool."

Ukraine shifted from foot to foot. She, and everyone else, knew exactly who was behind their captivity. They saw him on occasion but were powerless to fight back. Not only was he powerful in his own right but their fellow nations had betrayed them to his clutches. She had fought long and with heart to get where she was and she had never imagined that her siblings would be right about it. But both Belarus and Russia had their own economies, their own coinage, and their own rules, while she had what she had earned.

Ignoring the heavy silence, Poland had already wandered off, trying random doors and making a running stream of comments that ranged from what was for dinner to how awful the rug was in that particular room to if there was a garden. He stopped abruptly and whirled around.

"Like, do they have stables here? Cuz ponies would make this place so much better."

Latvia just stared at him with big eyes.

"I don't believe there are stables here." Ukraine ventured hesitantly and took a few steps forward. Latvia glumly picked up his rag and headed back to where they had been cleaning. He apparently thought she was now a lost cause.

She sidled up, using her rag to pretend to dust, "What is going on?"

"Like, you tell me. Where are we?" Poland hissed lowly then added in a louder voice, "Uggh, crooked and totally wrong for this color pallet.

Ukraine bit her lip, "We're still in Europe."

"Duh, I could tell that much. Got jumped in Paris when I was swapping flights. Totally nailed me from behind."

"An emergency with your boss?"

Poland grimaced, "God, just because I'm blond doesn't mean I should be so totally lame. How dumb. But, like, I told Liet I was kidnapped." Poland reflected for a moment and shook his head, "Like, he'll never get it."

Poland slowly filled her in on what had gone on since she had been missing. She told him what little she knew about their situation and looked away at how little it actually was.

"So, you just like, clean house?" Poland made a face and waved his hand at the rag, "How totally boring."

"Well, we don't have to. I mean, he-."

"Who is this 'he' you keep talking about. Like, I'm totally in the dark here."

Ukraine opened her mouth and was cut off by a loud bell ringing through the halls. She gave him an apologetic glance and mouthed, "Hourly line up. To make sure none of us escape."

"And how many have tried?"

"Five."

"And they're like, gone?"

"Yes."

She shivered, the screams and pleading coming from the basement left little to the imagination of their fate.

"But he'll be there?"

Ukraine gave a nod and added, "Or one of _them_. If they don't have a meeting. One of them is here at all times."

Ukraine deftly navigated the halls to the assigned meeting place. Poland followed, oddly silent, although she could feel his eyes on her back a few times. Sliding into place she gave a sigh of relief at today's supervisor. Of the five he was probably the least likely to molest anyone or expect the perfect line up or demand tea.

"Oh, Poland! I didn't know you were coming!"

Poland jumped in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Ukraine gave a small sigh, wishing she had warned him. It was quite the shock.

"And quite embarrassing." Austria sniffed quietly from beside her. She blushed, realizing she had been thinking out loud. The aristocrat's shoulders were stiff and his dark eyes followed their captor with resignment. She imagined it would be more embarrassing for him, since once upon a time their situations were reversed, not that she saw him cleaning anything. He had found a piano in one of the rooms and it was obvious where he spent most of his time.

"Like, you!"

"Yup, me."

"This is totally not funny."

"Was it supposed to be? I don't think I told a joke."

Ukraine hid a small giggle behind her hand at Poland's incredulous expression mixed with horror and exasperation. Italy, hearing her, giggled too.

She whispered to the still-shocked Poland, "At least it's the nice one."

"The _other_ one is here too?"

Ukraine nodded.

"Which means they are here too…"

She nodded again.

"But who's in charge…?"

Just as he spoke everyone in the room stiffened and all eyes flicked to the door frame. Ukraine looked at the figure from the corner of her eye. There weren't many nations who were comparable to her brother in size, and this nation wasn't as big either, but he had the same kind of power rolling off him. His pale eyes swept the room and landed on Poland. He strode up and peered down.

After a moment of silence Poland spoke, "So you're, like, the one responsible here? It is totally in poor taste to—."

"—Deign you a sleepover? Sorry, Big Brother thinks you are hanging out with the wrong crowd. You are much safer here, where I can keep an eye on you and ensure your continuing good behavior. You have been going the wrong way and it is hurting your family, but do not worry, I will fix you."


	9. Chapter 9

Canada nervously checked his watch and peered at the door. He had a number of reasons to be nervous. First off, if America knew he was meeting with England there was no telling what would happen. America had been congenial and patient but Canada knew that there was a sharp drop off to those good feelings, like a child throwing a tantrum. And he wasn't eager to deal with the backlash. Second, his boss didn't know he was here either, but he had come to regard his boss with suspicion. Surely they both wanted what was best for him, Canada did believe that, but he couldn't believe that they would achieve it through the same end. And he had thrown off his brother's heavy hand once before and feared he could not do so again. Lastly, England was still intimidating to him, and unlike America he didn't view the other nation as an old man. He was properly cautious, not because England was big or powerful, but because he was canny and experienced. He hadn't risen to be the power he was by being weak or stupid, and the modern age had merely pacified desires not extinguished them.

"I told you, there is no reason to heckle the lad; he knows nothing." England's voice floated down the hall, "He is merely concerned about America's antics. It will be easy to convince him to come to our side. He is not as wild or unmanageable as America is."

"If you are sure England." The deep voice rumbled with doubts and Canada realized that the other voice belonged to Germany. Canada gave a small smile at that. Germany had memories of exactly how harmless Canadian troops were. "But don't underestimate him."

"You worry too much, _mon cheri_," a rich voice purred and Canada winced, "_Matthieu_ is a good boy, unlike _Amérique_."

"Ahh, but Romano is… mmmphhh."

"No one wants to hear about that hellion of yours." England sniffed and France made a squealing noise, "Ah-ah, the tongue is for fingers, not the palm!" There was a distinct slobbering noise and laughter as well as England's exasperated huff, "Bloody frog, can you not act your age? And you Spain, I expect better behavior from you as well. Germany, tell them to behave."

There was a muffled sigh and some shuffling.

"Do not touch me."

"Ah, but you have such a delectable rump… so toned… oww…" Canada cringed slightly at the crunching sound and could picture France shaking his abused fingers not at all regretfully. "I'm sure _Italia_ would not mind sharing!"

"Shut up, we are here."

Canada licked his lips and watched the four file in. France was nursing his fingers against his chest and Germany was on the other side of Spain looking irritated. Spain was yawning and gave a sloppy stretch before peering around with sleepy eyes. England impatiently looked at his watch and tapped his foot.

He sighed, "Well, I suppose we have a little bit of time to discuss how we are going to approach this matter before he appears."

Canada almost opened his mouth to protest before closing it with a snap. What were they going to talk to him about? He didn't think America warranted a 'this matter' conversation or any type of planning. England obviously had something different in mind. He shuffled down in his chair a bit more, not that anyone was going to notice him, Russia sat on him several times before, and watched as the four seated themselves.

Spain gave a lazy twirl in the chair, "I say this is a bad idea. He won't understand."

"I agree. There is a distinct possibility he was speak to his vigilante brother about the matter."

England frowned, "America lacks the power to do anything; otherwise, he would have done something already."

Germany's face closed off and he crossed his arms menacingly, "He is already mobilizing, you just haven't been paying enough attention."

"Pfft, if trade agreements and new tariffs were enough to stave off this sort of situation we would not be the nations we are today." England scoffed. "And not one nation has yet to take his heroically offered hand. He may have kind intentions but his methods are crass and unrefined. Besides, he will not cut off all imports and exports, and his tourists are still going to seek their escapes no matter what his foreign policies are."

"True, but he did quit the UN." France pointed out seriously. He leaned against the window and idly twirled a lock of curly hair. "Perhaps he is serious about his intentions."

"He is always serious about his intentions. His follow through is lacking." Germany rumbled, looking even more peeved. No doubt he disapproved of America's showy and ego boosting moves.

"And it will fail yet again. Now, back to the matter at hand. If Canada poses a problem he simply will not leave. What is one more missing nation? Let America squawk; he has little power on this side of the world at the moment."

Canada shivered at England's nonchalant tone and the other nation continued on bluntly, "Either he is with us or against us. We all agreed that this was the best way to unify Europe, and so far, our hard work has paid off. It is not as if the missing nations are disappearing, not like Prussia."

Germany flinched slightly and gave a quick glare at France and England. Neither nation paid his look any attention although Canada was sure they felt it.

"Besides, I believe that we all knew Prussia's demise was a matter of time. Humans' lives are finite and what is a nation without their people? We are not creating a situation of where these nations will disappear. We are not taking away their heritage or their people. We are merely providing structure and guidance for peace and prosperity. Besides, we are not above the rules, since we submit to them as well. Soon all of Europe will be under one roof; it is the only way we can survive against powerful nations like China and America."

France nodded, his brow furrowed lightly, and he smirked at England, "Who would have guessed we would be so close after these centuries? Perhaps I misheard when you claimed to never submit to another. You always were quite good at making grand statements."

"You are under the same roof." England ground out. France glanced at Germany out of the corner of his eye. The blond nation was still crossly looking away. He grinned, "Oh, it's not the first time I have been _under_ another, right Germany?"

Germany didn't move but a bright flush crept up his neck.

"Can you be serious for one second, frog?"

Spain yawned, "Do we have to debate this? Tell him that we know where the missing nations are and they are safe but we need him to side with us and stop his nosey brother. It's obviously in his best interest."

"Oh yes, we shall simply say, 'by the way we are holding the nations hostage under the instructions of the new formed nation of the European Union and have been demoted to the equivalent of your provinces.' I am quite sure he will laugh in our faces."

Canada wanted to laugh, but not because he found it funny. It was becoming alarmingly clear that America had been right and there really was a true threat abducting the nations. Not only was it taking them and holding them against their will but the four most influential nations in Europe was backing it. And worse yet they wanted him be a yes man and condone their actions.

He had to leave and tell America.

Slowly he edged out of the chair, sliding bonelessly to the plush carpet underneath the conference table. His glasses slid off his face and hit the carpet with a muffled thump. He fumbled around until he grasped metal and slowly inched forward past Spain's kicking feet. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure that everyone in the room could hear it and fear hung heavily in his throat. What would they do if they captured him? They wouldn't let him go, that much was obvious. No, he simply wouldn't think that way. He wouldn't be caught, so it wouldn't be a problem. Despite that the world thought of him, when they remembered he existed, he wasn't a pushover anymore than Switzerland was a pacifist.

He had almost passed Spain when a stray kick hit him in the side of his stomach. He oofed in surprise and dropped to the floor. Spain's feet paused and he asked if anyone had heard that. France made a comment about delusions and siestas while England cursed Canada's absence.

Shakily Canada leveled himself back up to his knees and winced at the tenderness below his ribs. The carpet burned his tender palms and he could feel his pulse racing wildly. Taking a small, muted breath, he inched forward, mauve eyes locked on the door. It was ajar, clearly waiting for him to appear so England could ambush him for being late. He was glad he hadn't brought his bear because it would've been impossible to escape then.

Reaching the end of the table, Canada paused. There was no more cover from here to the door. He would have to be extremely careful about how he proceeded.

Wiping his sweaty palm, he steeled himself feeling his muscles coiling in readiness.

He wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or Germany. But when startled blue eyes appeared in front of him he yelped and dove to the side through the chairs. Three other sets of eyes stared at him as he regained his footing and charged towards the open door.

Germany recovered first and immediately grasped the situation. His muscular body charged Canada intending to tackle him. Canada dodged to the side, nearly bowling over France, before regaining his footing and making a desperate lunge. He was fairly sure that if he could keep Germany behind him that he could outrun the European nation.

A hand snagged his sleeve, dragging him back and pulling a desperate yelp from his throat.

Swinging his fist around, and thanking all the rough housing he had done with America, he vaguely registered France's hurt grunt. The hand disappeared and he made another attempt at the door. Germany was ready.

Canada pulled up short and regarded him steadily, although his adam's apple was bobbing nervously and he was sure he was shaking.

"Move. You can't hold me here." Canada demanded, not for the first time wishing his voice was louder, firmer.

"Eavesdropping is a nasty habit." England tutted and strode forward. He took his time making his way to Canada, emerald eyes roving up and down, sizing him up. With a smirk, he leaned forward and said, "Should we take this as your answer? America will not save you; he hardly remembers you, unless he wants something. Is that not when we all remember you? Only worthwhile when you are of use."

Canada kept his expression neutral. He had grappled with people ignoring him before, so England's jabs stung but didn't have the intended effect.

"Nothing to say? You are now mute in addition to invisible?"

Canada just stared forward without acknowledging him. He had seen this game before, although England may not even remember he was there to witness it. Such criticism may have riled his brother into a stupid rage but he had always had a less personal relationship with the other nation.

"You are interpreting it the wrong way, _mon petit Matheu_." France pleaded having caught his breath. He gave a tentative, tender smile, "England is so blunt, you know how he lacks loving touch, but he speaks the truth. It is for the better this way."

"Kidnapping nations and locking them away? Pretending they don't exist?" Canada shot back despite himself. "Lying, deceiving, and stealing their freedom?" He thought of Ukraine and how hard she had worked to get into the EU, how happy she was about finally doing it, and for what? She was probably scared and miserable, worried about her people and her home, and that may be the least of her worries. He recalled his days as a colony, of all the rumors and stories he had heard about subjugated nations under the harsh rule of another. At worst he had merely been ignored.

He made a hopeless dive for the door, his purple-tinted eyes meeting Germany's blue ones for a fleeting second. It only lasted a second before he was wrenched around, although it was far more gently than Germany could have been he winced at the twist and faced England.

"Well, if you cannot see sense, then we have no choice…"


	10. Chapter 10

Lithuania stared in bewilderment between Russia and America. America was shouting loudly and gesturing wildly while Russia eyed him blankly.

"This is totally unacceptable. Completely and utterly unacceptable! Can you believe it?"

"Da, I can. Perhaps you have forgotten Ukraine is my sister?" Russia replied mildly.

Lithuania hummed nervously under his breath and paced slightly out of range of the two upset nations. How and why he was here still confused him. Sure, he was worried about Poland, especially when the other nation never called back, and he was still worried about Latvia, but… Russia?

"Oh Jesus Christ riding a tricycle, we just bust in! Duh."

When America had said he was calling Russia Lithuania had thought it was one of America's off-color jokes. He had come downstairs to see America pacing and calling someone on his phone. He muttered and cursed, brows furrowed dramatically.

'Well, my bro's in trouble.' America said as he hung up. He riffled through some papers and gave a shark grin as he pulled up a folder. 'Those bastards are totally going to pay for taking Canada. And, er, Poland too. And all the other nations! Glad I planted that tracker system on him before he left!'

Lithuania blinked and pinched at his clothing, checking for the fiftieth time for any bugs or trackers or whatever else America decided to put on him "for his protection." So far he had found only two but he was convinced there were more. It was that itchy you got when you found a few ants trucking across your leg and you kept feeling them for hours after they were gone.

He had thought America was over his McCarthyism stage.

"Umm, can't we sneak in?" Lithuania murmured just imagining America trying one of his Hollywood stunts complete with lots of explosions, shattering glass and trashed vehicles. Both of them whipped around to stare him down and he took a step back. "Er, you know who this is, right?"

Because Lithuania didn't have a clue. Unless America was a really good actor or had split personalities, it obviously wasn't him. And he was worked into a righteous fury over the disappearance of his brother. It was good he wasn't waving around a gun in the airport, grumbling something about gun control laws, but Lithuania was quite sure both America and Russia were heavily armed.

"Of course the hero knows everything!" America boomed then grinned sheepishly, "Well, mostly."

Lithuania gawked. He knew America had a bad habit of going off half-cocked but this was… he sighed. It was completely in character for the forever positive thinking nation. Obviously if he wished it hard enough things would all work out for the better.

Russia merely rolled his eyes and giggled with a smile tugging at his lips. He was probably thinking far less flattering things about their "fearless leader." A slight smack of the pipe affirmed that thought and Lithuania inched away a little more. Towards the car. He was going to use it as a shield because he didn't like the maniacal gleam in America's eyes anymore than the smile on Russia's face.

"What do you know?"

"Hmm, I know I've irritated England quite a bit more than usual and that this isn't really any of my business, which pisses him off even more." America hummed cheerfully, like it was his life's goal to annoy the nation that raised him. He held up a finger and continued, "I know that he's not the only one behind the nations disappearing and that he's working for someone. The final baddie, the big boss!"

"Do not wet yourself in happiness, da?" Russia grumbled, clearly getting tired of listening to America's fan boy attitude. He had a notoriously short patience for America's heroism.

America drew himself up indignantly and got in Russia's face, "Hey, cool it. I'm not done. And I don't pee my pants. I might do other things in there…"

Lithuania cleared his throat.

"Oh, right, ahaha. I've got an inside agent, see? He's totally on our side."

"Yet you do not know who is in charge?" Russia asked, violet eyes narrowed dangerously, "I cannot believe that your contact does not know this information. He is simply not telling you, and I will not act on incomplete reports."

"Like I said, I kind of know. I'm just fuzzy on the details." America rubbed the back of his neck, "He is one of us. And Germany, England, France, Spain, and Italy are helping him."

Lithuania took in a quick breath. Of course he suspected that whoever was abducting the other nations was a nation themselves. That was the most plausible explanation. But confirmation… who would do that? Europe had problems but it was nothing like the 17th century of war and betrayal. In some ways those were golden times, despite the hunger, pain, and fighting, but modernization had increase prosperity and longevity. And any nation could easily say that happy citizens were a blessing.

And the European Union had provided happy citizens, stable economies, and universal laws. Why would the five most influential nations in the EU suddenly start collecting countries… Who would they be working under… Lithuania's stomach sunk a little more. He had seen the rise and fall of nations, after all, he was older than Russia, and he felt like a fool for assuming that there was no room for new nations in current affairs.

"Whom is one of us?" Russia clipped out, "Your so-called informant or the one who pulls the strings?" He had allowed his childish smirk to fall, replaced with a brittle smile, his eyes cold and shaded. "How do you intend to resolve this, oh Hero? Perhaps with another war? You have cut yourself off from the UN, with no chance of ally aid, and enraged those with whom you have cultivated close ties with. Your military funds were cut many years ago to pay your deficit, do not shake your head at me, and your exports are simply embarrassing. You are not in the best position to strong arm. Perhaps you should have spoken with China?"

America shuffled slightly and glared at the ground. He finally looked up, a dark look on his face, "Are you suggesting I just leave it alone? Fine, you can just leave; I don't need help. Fuck you. And I did speak to China; he doesn't care as long as he gets his money."

"I am merely pointing out the reality of the situation." Russia replied calmly, "And I ask not out of curiosity or to taunt you but simply because these are questions you may not have considered."

"I'mgonnatalkdammit."

"Hmm?"

"Talk, you know, run my mouth? Isn't that what everyone is always preaching? Talk it out? Well, I'm going to talk it out. And in grand style too. So there."

Russia started chuckling. It rumbled low in his chest and worked its way up his throat. After a few moments his whole frame was shaking and tears were gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"This… this I must see. You have convinced me. I will come with you."

"Asshole." America muttered, beet red, "I happen to be very charismatic and a great orator. Now, what can you tell me about empires? I mean, you're older than the dinosaurs, so you've got to remember all that shit about subjugation and housekeeping or whatever."

Russia was still stifling a few stray giggles but he looked at America and started laughing again, even harder.

"It depends on a nation's citizens, America." Lithuania ventured, remembering his own "subjugation and housekeeping" stint with a slight tremor. America had never been truly invaded or occupied long term, and he had fought the majority of his wars over foreign soil, so of course he wouldn't know the crippling feeling, the terror, or the shame. At most he had felt the pain of war and the frustration of losing, but at the end of the day he could always go home and be his own nation. "As long as they view themselves as citizens of a nation then that nation will continue to exist, even if the nation is under the rule of another. It is very hard to dissolve a nation."

"But Prussia disappeared."

Lithuania was surprised that America even remembered the albino nation, although he had been a key player in declaring Prussia no longer a country. Although he might just remember the glory of tossing candy out of a plane to the starving nation.

"I can only assume the last Prussian finally died." Lithuania offered. He wasn't sure how this conversation was even remotely helpful.

"Cool, so nobody's actually dead. That's a relief. Well, time to go rescue Mattie and everyone. Then I can go mind my business in peace, right? This empire business is totally bogus and wrong." America glared at Russia briefly before adding, "Besides, it's pretty pathetic to compare England to my states, right? I mean, not to diss my states, but I totally rule over them."

Russia, who had recovered himself, giggled even more. Lithuania tried not to roll his eyes. America had control over his states like a dog walker with fifty rabid poodles on leashes.

"Okay, we need to get this show on the road!" America said, happily slinging an arm over Lithuania's shoulder and adjusting Texas on his nose. Lithuania sighed, hoping he wasn't planning on ringing the doorbell.


	11. Chapter 11

Romano stared moodily out the window. Why did he always seem to get stuck with guard duty? It was too hot at midday and he was certain he should be taking a siesta instead of staring at the unchanging landscape.

He idly watched as the cars rolled into the driveway. Great, potato bastard was back along with all the other morons. And if Spain tried to hug him or kiss on him or pinch his cheeks one more time, he was going to headbutt him. Again. Hard.

Overall he missed his own home. He missed his house, his language and his food. His dippy brother tried to force pasta on everyone all the time, and Romano was tired of hearing all the bitching. Pasta was an awesome food, dammit. And this place was far too big and there were too many other nations here. Plus, he was tired of being ordered around and doing work.

Yawning, he cast an eye down in the courtyard. The potato bastard was manhandling a small blonde out of the car. Romano looked closer and was surprised to see America down there. Why the hell did they have America? Wasn't the goal to keep America away? Well, whatever.

Slowly, he rose and stretched. They'd sit there and whine at him to open the door for them. He might as well start his saunter down there now. Just so he could sit on the other side and consider it for a moment. Today had been a pretty boring and shitty day, so he needed any entertainment he could get. And Spain begging on the other side of the door making dopey faces was better than nothing.

Almost as entertaining as watching Poland being schooled.

"Ah, Lovi~ can you open the door? _Por Favor_?" Spain gave a wide grin and Romano stared through the door with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. "Lovi~ my hands are full and I forgot the code. It'd be great if you could open the door for me~."

He shifted and frowned for a few more moments before making a show of reluctantly opening the door. It took him a few tries to remember the code. England stomped through first. He was scowling harder than usual, clearly in a terrible mood, and his eyebrows were bunched into a huge conga line across his forehead. France followed, looking equally unhappy. He didn't even try to give Romano's butt a grope or slap, and that was almost unheard of. The potato bastard came in next, dragging along their captive. Now that Romano got a better look, he realized it wasn't America… it was that other North American country. Can…Cad… whatever, it started with a C. The nation had his arms pulled behind his back and his head hanging. Romano stared, ignore Spain, who had come in last and shut the door.

"Why the fuck is he here?"

England looked up and sighed. He sounded tired. Romano had gotten used to seeing England being confident and standing his ground. The England before him looked like he had been in another war.

"Our meeting went a bit awry." England answered softly. He moved to pat Canada's head then hesitated. His hand hovered before reaching for the other nation's thin shoulder. He gave a firm shake, "Lad, wake up."

Canada's body lulled forward and Germany had to adjust to keep him from sliding limply to the ground.

"Poor bastard." Romano muttered under his breath. He hardly remembered the North American nation but anyone who was bullied by those guys deserved a bit of sympathy. Especially since it looked like they knocked him over the head with a sledgehammer. Probably the potato bastard's fist.

The group started moving away and Romano started to go back to his guard duty. He sloppily covered a yawn behind his hand and blinked dully. Just as he shifted to prop his head up with his palm, he was called.

"What the hell? I'm doing my freakin' job here. Damn bastards." Romano said, slowly getting up. He stretched a bit and obediently followed the voices down the hall. When he reached them he was far more unhappy than he had been. "Fuck, you put him in _my_ room? Nuh-uh, get him out. He's not my fuckin' problem; don't make him my fuckin' problem!"

"You stay here and watch him. Let one of us know when he wakes up. We have matters we need to discuss with him when he does." England commanded as he and Germany swished off out of the room. Spain and France had already left. The heavy door slammed and locked behind them.

Great, just great. How was he supposed to let them know Cant—Kinada—whatever his name was woke up? Peachy.

"You can stop playing dead now. I don't fuckin' care." Romano grumbled at the prone nation. He purposely walked over and stared out the window. His eyes swept the perimeter slowly, taking in every detail, and he nervously checked the clock. It was getting towards evening, so everyone should have been getting ready for dinner. That would be interesting with the little rebellious fits Poland was pitching. Romano didn't regret missing the inevitable food fight one bit. He just hoped that those bastards wouldn't forget to bring him dinner in his new prison cell. "Seriously, I know you're awake. I'm the master of playing dead. Pfft, amateur."

Slowly the other nation moved and Romano's mouth twitched in reply. He sat himself in a chair to the side and wished he wasn't bottom of the totem pole in here. He didn't see his brother babysitting some lame country.

"Seriously, I don't give a fuck. If I'm going to have to babysit you, you might as well entertain me."

The other nation sat up straight and shot him a baleful look. He shrugged. It wasn't his fault the dumbass got himself captured. He was lucky he was America's brother. Other nosey nations hadn't been so lucky, and he would know because he got the shitty jobs in this place. The mafia was specialized in… persuasion.

"Where are we?"

Romano dug a finger in his ear, head tilted and eye squinted half shut, debating if he should answer. Well, why the hell not. England didn't say not to talk to the other nation, and since when did South Italy need anyone's permission to do anything?

"The EU's headquarters." Romano waved his hand and elaborated, "In Europe."

The other nation stared at him with an uncanny resemblance to his brother.

"It doesn't matter, does it? They're not going to let you go until you're a good boy. Train you like a fuckin' dog." Romano added when the silence stretched uncomfortably. He was much better at interrogation when he was on the clock. Right now he just wanted a nap. "So does your brother know you're here?"

"He's not my keeper." Was the pendulant reply. Then a few seconds later, "Probably. He bugged my cellphone and glasses." Well, that explained why the slightly unfocused periwinkle eyes were so squinty. England or Germany probably removed most of his personal articles in case there were tracking devices. That would also explain why Romano's ill-fitting pjs were draped over the other nation's lithe frame.

"Well, that's fuckin' genius. Let your brother think he's in charge while you've actually got him by the balls, trained to come at the first sign of trouble. You know, holding you hostage is almost like a declaration of war…" Romano chewed on a hangnail nonchalantly. He had been around the block a few times and he wasn't stupid or vacant like his brother. America had made aggressive military moves over far more trivial things than the seizure of his neighbor. "How many nukes does he still got anyway? Enough to blow the fuckin' world up a thousand times or just a hundred?"

The other nation just grunted.

Romano quickly paced over to the door and listened intently. With a slight nod, he walked back. Dropping his voice, he hissed, "Pay attention. Dinner is soon, so I expect they'll return soon. Don't do your lame play dead act, just pretend to be pliant and disoriented. Take some of my clothing and hide it, either on or near you. Don't try to escape until I come get you. DON'T. Do you understand?"

A slow nod.

"I'm not fuckin' around here. Both of our nations depend on how you play this. And if it comes to it, I'm bailing without you, no matter what the fuck America said." Romano said and barely had enough time to throw himself towards the chair as the door opened. He tried to ignore his heart that was pounding hard enough to crack his ribs and gave a slight yawn to cover his tremble.

When America had originally approached him, he had blown the superpower off. This, of course, was actually several years ago. America had a hunch and Romano had trouble with hunches. Plus, why him? They weren't close, and he found America annoying as all hell most of the time. When America approached him the second time, he was a little more open. At that point he just knew his brother was up to something. It was hard to keep a secret from your other half and dammit if it didn't piss him off that his ditzy brother was up to something and he didn't know what. When Romano's correspondences cut off, America was there, obliviously pretending that he wanted to taste "real" Italian and asking for food and a tour.

Outwardly, Romano told him to go fuck himself, but under the decoy gave America all he knew. Which wasn't much. Not then at least. At that point only a few nations had disappeared, so his halfassed guarding wasn't needed yet.

Of course, it wasn't until after the last meeting, the one where Russia and America duked it out, and one his brother was suspiciously absent from, that he was taken aside. And he hadn't been able to contact America since.

So he was really fucking surprised to see what's-his-face here instead.

"Ah, you're awake lad."

Canada nodded groggily and asked, "Where am I? Didn't we have a meeting?"

England cleared his throat noisily and a faint blush of embarrassment rose on his cheeks, "We did, but you fainted. Did you not get food on your flight over?"

"This doesn't look like a hotel room." The North American nation gave a perplexed look around at the décor, staring especially hard at the basket of tomatoes on the dresser, and added, "Where's everyone?"

Well damn, apparently acting the oblivious dumbass was a family talent. Roman slowly let out the tension that was knotting his stomach and making him want to puke. He wasn't cut out for this shit.

He was somewhat of a coward, he knew. But he wanted out badly. And cornered cowards were dangerous in their own right. And his motivation was not only for himself but also his brother and their people. The raging debates about taxes and retirement ages and sovereignty gave him migraines. The students striking in university towns and angry older generations told him what he had always known: he was South Italy dammit. He wasn't intended to be a servant or a possession.

He missed some of England's drab lies and only bothered to get up when the EU strolled into the room. He carefully schooled his expression into the usual bored dislike he reserved for everyone except Spain, Germany and his brother. The former two usually earning his ire and scorn and the latter earning his vexation and scolding. EU barely gave him a glance before focusing on his prisoner.

"Hello Canada. You are correct; you are not in a hotel, you are a guest in my home." EU said with a slightly smug smile. Romano wanted to punch him. He gave a bow and continued, "Excuse me, I do not believe we have met just yet. I am the European Union and this is my household."

"I see. Nice to meet you, eh?" Canada frowned and didn't extend his hand. "But I think I need to go back home. My leader will be worried."

EU gave another smile and shook his head, "Not until you've had dinner. I insist. We have much to talk about and talk always goes much smoother over food and drink."

Romano stared at the nation from his chair. Don't fuck this up. Don't make him mad. Be passive dammit.

"I guess I could stay for a bite." Canada replied reluctantly. So much for those acting skills.

"England, Romano, you are dismissed. Canada and I will have dinner privately. Please go about your routine business."

Romano didn't need to be told twice. He couldn't wait to get away from that creep. But he didn't plan to go about his normal business, which would've been to heckle his brother or dodge Spain or take a long overdue nap. No, if Canada was here then America would be here soon too, and Romano had some work to do to make sure the dumbass's entrance would be as chaotic and flashy as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes sense… and only two or three more chapters left after this. Although the next chapter may be a little delayed but hopefully not. Enjoy.

Canada let himself be led down the hall. He honestly had no idea what was going on. It wasn't too hard to act disoriented like he had been told. Germany had probably hit him a little harder than necessary. He ruefully rubbed the sore spot imagining the pretty bruise that was undoubtedly splashed across his pale skin.

He tried to at least get a good look around. He didn't quite trust Romano and it was good to at least have an escape route planned. He had gone on enough espionage missions in the past to have the skills to remember small details and puzzling hallways, so he glanced around and catalogued everything.

EU paid no mind to his calculated glances, although he had to know what Canada was doing. Or maybe he didn't. He was, at most, a few decades old. Canada stared at his broad back, wondering how he had formed into a nation. And who raised him? Nations weren't just born fully functional and ready to conquer. America and Canada had, for the most part, been raised by England. And from what he understood, England himself had been raised by Rome. Even Russia had to have someone to raise him, not just General Winter.

"Do you have a preference for dinner?"

The deep voice startled Canada and he tried not to jump too much. Irritated with himself but still jumpy, he mutely shook his head. He knew he'd have to talk at dinner, there really wasn't any way to get around that, but there was no reason to converse with the enemy more than necessary. No matter how furious Canada was or how badly he wanted to lose his temper.

The EU's mouth curled into an amused smile and his eyes glittered, "You dislike me."

Canada stared with narrowed eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, I will let you in on a secret. The feeling is mutual." EU had stopped walking and smiled down. The smile got a bit chiller and Canada stood his ground. Forget America and his constant crusade to fix the world, this just got personal. Canada wasn't going to stand for kidnapping. "But fear not, you will be treated well. And released, soon enough, after we come to an _agreement_."

He continued walking as if he hadn't just lightly threatened Canada's freedom. What had Canada done to earn the EU's hate? He thought back, and politically, he couldn't remember any big instances of discrepancies between policies. He thought about it as his eyes flickered around, taking in the side hallways. Occasionally he would see a nation peeking curiously from a doorway or around a corner. This was not how he had imagined he would be noticed. A few of them whispered in hopeful voice "America" and he kept his face neutral. If they thought he was his brother coming to release them… well, there was nothing he could do about that. And when he got out of here, it wouldn't just be America the EU would have to worry about.

He was ushered in and seated. He didn't bother to look around the room; he instinctively knew this was part of the EU's personal chambers, and he was too disgusted at the moment to notice the other nation's decorating tastes. He knew where the door was and that was the important thing.

"I will call dinner up. Do you take wine with your dinner?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything to you. I didn't even know you existed before today."

The EU ignored him and spoke on the phone. Then he hung up and stood across from Canada. He gave another wintry smile and placed wine glasses in front of each setting. With a light ping, he flicked the glass, and brought out a dark bottle. He didn't say anything while he pulled the cork and poured the dark liquid into the glasses. He purposely set the bottle to the side and seated himself.

Canada stared, knowing exactly where those mannerisms came from. Well, he had a good idea who helped raise the EU, and he fought against the urge to mirror the mannerisms that had been ingrained in him centuries ago.

"I hate you for many reasons." The EU finally said, "Or perhaps, I envied you, which soured over time. You were born when the world was much slower, much simpler. Although you are still young, you had time to grow out of your childhood while I was forged into a nation, not just a child, the day the sanctions turned into law."

Canada remembered that day. Perhaps it wasn't the 2012 that the Mayans had predicted, but it certainly ended the world of old Europe. The EU had been struggling with the dip in the world economy for a few years. Once that the prosperity was gone, citizens were growing unhappy and discontent, threatening to rip the invisible stitches that held the EU together. It wasn't like the United States or Canada, where the nations had formed around a core government and principle. No, the EU was a patchwork of sovereign nations, nations that alternated between being bitter enemies and bosom buddies that had been placed together under a quilt of expectations. And it had come to the point where it was either going to dissolve or be welded to the point of irrevocable unity.

Europe chose unity at great cost.

Canada stared at the nation standing before him. Now that he was looking, he could see traces of childhood clinging around the soft cheeks and the pale eyes. The EU was like a gangly teenager who suddenly had a deep voice and the body of the man. Suddenly Canada was remembering his own childhood where he had been expected to act like a little adult when he was around England. That was the fashion of the time.

"That's not my fault." Canada replied stiffly. He would rather skip the reasoning behind his enemy's actions. Nations all had tragic pasts. "And being a nation ensures that you don't receive a normal childhood."

EU chuckled dryly at him, "Touché. But I can't help my feelings. They are the only things that are mine."

There was an efficient knock at the door before a pause. Then the door swung open gently, drawing the eyes of both Canada and EU. Lithuania stood nervously in the doorway, standing next to a large cart of silverware. Delicious smells wafted in on the draft of the door.

Lithuania cleared his throat, "I was sent up with dinner."

The EU frowned but didn't say anything. Canada opened his mouth then snapped it shut dumbly. Last he had seen Lithuania, the Baltic nation was trailing his brother around. Had he been kidnapped too?

Lithuania swept into the room and moved around silently, concentrating on serving the food. He glanced at the untouched wine briefly before sliding the glasses to the side to make room for the rich dishes placed before them. Once he was done, he gave a slight bow, fetched his cart, and closed the door behind him.

The EU's frown deepened and he stared at the closed door with a solemnness that Canada immediately contributed to Germany. So Lithuania might not be an invited guest after all. Which meant his brother was probably getting ready to storm the castle. Well, if that was the case, then he needed to be ready.

"So, then why did you suddenly start kidnapping countries? That law was passed years ago." Canada blurted out, pretending to be curious. He eyed the cutlery with a new fascination. A steak knife wouldn't do much against a nation, but nations could feel pain, and a quick stab might buy him time. "Your economy is much better now."

"Yes, it has improved remarkable. The Euro has surpassed the US dollar and the Yen, as well as your Canadian dollar…"

"China."

A direct hit.

"China has grown very powerful but we are holding our own."

So was Canada. And America, somehow. And Japan. India had been a growing power… Canada was hit with a realization. He had thought the world's response to the epidemic was sluggish and misdirected… and now he knew why no one had been rushing to India's aid. Russia was too busy ensuring his own populace was safe, protecting his borders. America was uninterested, nosing around in Europe. Europe was hoping that the influenza strain spread to Russia and China. And China, well, China was getting rid of the competition without raising a finger.

"But to answer your question, I brought them here to ensure steps are being taken to make their countries healthy. My health and power needs to be as strong as possible to shield them." Canada heard the echo from earlier in the conference room.

"But what about their cultures, their freedom, their people? How can they watch over their people if they're trapped in here? Wouldn't it be better to help them while they're doing their job? You can't control all of Europe on your own…"

The EU fixed Canada with a withering stare, "America has done so since declaring Independence. He had managed to govern his states, all of his land. And your landmass is far greater than Europe, yet you have control. It may take more work to bring Europe around, but it can be done. No, it must be done. The only other alternative is to shatter into little shards to be plucked up and shown off like diamonds by stronger nations." They both silent, and Canada was sure they were both thinking of many instances where that had happened, notably the U.S.S.R. Some of the EU was made up of former soviet countries.

Canada understood the argument but shook his head, "America and I don't govern this way. You're acting like Europe is an empire and you are Caesar; that's not a democracy. And it's not going to work for the long term! I'm sure some of the countries in this house already resent you and are planning to escape!"

"They will be dealt with appropriately," EU intoned coldly. "This is not the time for petty dissention and rebellion."

Canada felt like he was speaking to a rock wall of conviction. The EU knew what he was told and nothing could compel him to consider the big picture. Canada knew that he was probably frustrated and couldn't understand why no one was going along with him. Then again, had he ever been free? How could he experience something he had never had and hadn't had time to learn to yearn for? Did he actually have an identity yet or, like him, was it still forming and growing?

He opened his mouth and was abruptly cut off by a loud crash that shook the room they were in. Whistles and cracks and flashing lights snapped through the large paned windows in the gathering dusk. Both nations jumped and Canada saw his chance. He just hoped no one was outside the door, guarding. He tore towards the door and wrenched it open bolting out into the chaotic hallway. Swinging a hard right, he headed back the way he had been brought in, grateful to Romano for suggesting some real clothing. It would've been very awkward to be fleeing in tomato sleepwear.

Turning another corner, he bounced off something cool and solid.

"Canada?" Ukraine questioned. She looked nervous and relieved and had her arms tucked under her breasts hugging herself. She gave in a teary smile and Canada felt warm relief wash through him. At least until the other voice spoke up.

"This is much easier, da? We do not have to seek him. And I do not have to miss the main event. How very fortunate!" Russia, who Canada must have bounced off of, gave a childish smile.

"Where's America?"

Russia's smile widened.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: OMG, I wrote this chapter who knows how many times until I finally came to version I liked. And it's nothing like I was planning/expecting. In any case, thank you for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy the end of the story. I may or may not do a continuation. Thank you for the reviews/favs/alerts!

Chapter Thirteen

America gave Romano a wide smile as the grumpy Italy twin let them slip in the gate. He went on a potty-mouthed tirade, cursing everything from how late America was to the fact that he had to deal with _Poland_, and _Germany_, and the injustice of it all that he couldn't be his own nation. He only stopped when Russia placed a large, warning hand on his head.

"You better fuckin' appreciate this." Romano finished grumbling before handing America a heavy, ill-concealed package. America accepted it happily and fished around for something to light the contents with.

Russia cocked his head and America put a finger to his lips.

"Just a little welcoming parade." America murmured, grabbing the first thing he could reach. He gave a wink over the massive firework the size of Russia's head. "A bit of a distraction, right?"

Russia nodded and shoved Lithuania into Romano. Romano grabbed him and hauled him off. Probably to escape, America reflected. He was glad they had talked about this before; it was Romano's job to round up the captive nations and get them out.

Russia silently made his way in the other direction as America carefully set the fuses. He wasn't nearly as good as China, but he was a whiz with fireworks after yearly practice. It only took a few moment and he flicked open the lighter with a smirk. He hoped nothing lit on fire because it would be a shame to ruin such a nice household.

He carefully donned the tomato pjs Romano had given him and tucked Texas away in a safe place. Ruffling his hair and schooling his expression, he raced in to look completely bewildered and joined the milling ranks of nations.

"A-America…"

He glanced at Latvia, who was looking around fearfully. The small nation was flanked by a few other confused nations, who all looked surprised to see him.

America put a finger to his lips, "Canada."

He didn't have a very good chance to fooling France, but he had a decent chance of fooling England, especially if England was looking for Canada in pjs and not expecting America to be there. Germany, Spain, and Italy certainly wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

And neither, he hoped, would EU.

He started to whisper to some of the nations, ones he knew to be levelheaded, when Germany and Italy arrived. Germany's brow was furrowed in unhappiness and he barked at the group.

"Lockdown! Everyone to the main living room! Now!" To emphasis his point, Germany grabbed Latvia and shoved him at Italy. Italy caught the shaky nation, shaking somewhat himself, and whispered urgently, "Quick, quick, it'll be safe!"

Germany's eyes ghosted over America and stopped. He took a few steps forward uncertainly before scowling, "You! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with EU? Never mind that. Get to a room. We will sort you out later!"

"O-okay." America said biting his tongue and bowing his head and allowing himself to be herded deeper into the complex with the other nations. He assumed that it was the way he wanted to go to get to the big boss. Because Germany and Italy certainly would want to regroup if nothing else. If not, well, he would have to escape Germany's custody and continue on his own. He did not want to hurt anyone if he didn't have to.

They gathered more nations as they went and worried, quiet buzz went up between them. Germany ignored them, matching to the back to keep an eye on everyone. Italy nervously led the way, looking back repeatedly for reassurance.

A nation with spiky hair and a grim face sidled up to America, "What are you doing here America."

"Canada."

"You're not Canada…" Holland hissed, "Where is he? They brought him in earlier! Everyone thought it was you."

"I'm Canada for the moment." America replied urgently and glanced back at Germany, "And I'm here to rescue my brother and free the trapped nations. Do you think you can get everyone to run when we reach our destination?"

Holland nodded slowly, "What would help you the most?"

"Getting everyone out of the way, so they can go back home. They're needed to take care of their people." America instructed, feeling nervous clenches in his stomach. He wished he were going back to his people, but this was one issue he could not let stand. He may have done nothing about the Europeans abductions, couldn't do anything in any case, but the line was crossed when they took Canada.

"What then? Surely we will simply be taken again. As nations, we cannot live in a glass case in a museum." Austria remarked calmly walking so close to them he clipped their heels. His glasses were skewed and he had his lips pursed so tightly they were white, but he looked remarkably composed. It took a moment for America to remember that all of these nations were war-hardened and time-tested. Unless he could somehow take command, it was unlikely they would listen to him.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." America snapped back grimly. "Use your head and don't get captured again!"

"What if we want to fight with you? You can't take him all by yourself." Hungary added in a worried tone, "We might as well stay and fight, otherwise we will be hounded forever."

"Don't worry; I've got it." Holland offered giving Austria a shove with his hip and shooing Hungary back, "I'll tell everyone the plan."

America gave him a grateful look before striding ahead. He wanted to see where they were going so he had warning. The big room they were pushed into seemed to be a living room type area. There were couches and coffee tables and recliners spread out over an expensive looking rug. A second tier ringed the entire room and America spotted obscured stairways that must lead to the second level. An excessive bigscreen tv was on in the corner, turned to the BBC. The volume was too low for America to hear, and he barely paid it any mind. All of his attention was riveted to the figure standing and waiting patiently on the second level.

England and France came from opposite directions, pushing and leading their captives into the living space. They barred the doors and stood before them immediately dashing America's hopes for an easy escape.

Their captivity was quite secure. There were only four doors that lead out and there was a nation guarding each door. Since all the nations were packed in together, there wasn't a lot of room to maneuver anyway. Trapped together, it left them in a milling, confused crowd, and that certainly was going to work against America.

His only hope was that they had enough sense to overpower Italy. He was the weakest link and the most likely to yield to pressure without fighting too much.

EU looked down over them and scowled at America. Clearly Canada had taken the distraction as a time to escape, just like America hoped he would. So far so good.

"I see you did not get far Canada. Where is Spain?"

"Here." Russia chirped happily and dumped the unconscious Spain half over the railing of the second floor. The huge nation was smiling placidly, flanked by Canada and Ukraine. America grinned at the figure his brother cut with his hair straightened and a little cowlick sticking out of the front. Canada was standing shoulder to shoulder with Russia. "I found him wandering around. You should train you soldiers better. It was quite simple to nullify him."

"America, Russia, how good of you to join us today…"

America slid through the crowd of nations, shoving and pushing to get to the stairs. Luckily, only the doors out were being guarded, but he still had to get up the stairs without drawing any attention from the guards. And of course the set of stairs he wanted was between France and England. One good look from France and he would be called out immediately.

Before he could even consider what to do, two nations went up to England and France respectively making sure that they were distracted. America's lips twisted up wryly. Holland's word was as good as gold on gaining some cooperation. It didn't take much to find his way up the stairs and follow the voice of EU.

He hit the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. He hadn't been lying when he said he didn't have a plan. At best he would talk some sense into EU; it was obvious that nations shouldn't be held against their will for some stupid cause. It was great that no one was harmed, but they needed to be free to manage their countries. At worse, he and Canada and Russia and Ukraine and Lithuania would leave. If anyone else could escape at the same time, well good for them. America was quite sure Romano had already discreetly left both the front and back gates open before he himself left.

"Let everyone go!" America shouted in his best goofy voice. Let people think him the fool; it made it child's play to exceed their expectation. Just as Japan had thought him to be weak, foolish, passive, and quick to surrender in the bombing of Pearl Harbor, there had been many other times where others had underestimated him because of his loud voice and thoughtless smiles.

EU whirled with a comical look on his face. He looked between Canada and America several times before a small smile worked its way onto his face. He gave a mocking bow towards America.

"Well played, although you did not do much with your advantage."

Russia seemed to agree, although he was idly shoving Spain inch-by-inch over the railing. Another few inches and Spain was going to be landing on France's head.

"Nah, just warning you. It's a friendly talk, right?" America hummed and eyed his adversary. EU was not quite as large as he was, although that didn't mean much, considering China's landmass and power in comparison to his petite, lithe frame. America sensed that he was doing a lot of posturing, much in the way an amateur actor would overplay a part to make up for a lack of experience. "At least for now. I can't say as I'm too pleased right now. Canada and I are part of the same treaty. You attack him and you attack me. Did you know that?"

Canada hadn't actually entered the alliance yet, but only the two of them knew that.

"I was not aware, no, although I hardly see how it makes a difference which of you I attack. I was not the one nosing around where I was no welcome." EU retorted coolly.

America rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe if _someone_ wasn't causing an uproar by breaking the law…"

"Human laws…"

"Whatever. Just because we're nations doesn't make it right. We're all civilized and modern here. We don't do this conquering bit anymore." America snapped back, feeling his blood boiling. Freedom was a core principle for him; it was his mantra, his motto, and his unshakeable belief. "And don't use the excuse that it's the European thing to do. Europe gave up its colonies. Remember the troubles those colonies caused? Vietnam, India, Africa?"

EU stared back, "Perhaps you misunderstood. These nations are not my colonies… they are more like my family. And I merely wish to keep my family, my children, safe and secure. You cannot understand the pressures facing a smaller nation to avoid bankruptcy and being swallowed up by your larger neighbor. I am taking away the uncertainty and uniting Europe, so that you, America, or China, or whomever, cannot threaten us any longer."

"Touching speech, but did you bother to ask if they wanted your protection?"

EU gave another puzzled stare, "Children cannot be counted on to know what is good for them. I most certainly did not ask."

"Well, did you tell them why?"

"England explained it." EU replied uneasiness seeping to his voice, "And they need my protection."

America sensed he was finally getting somewhere. He opened his mouth to try again when the living room broke into a nasty babble and England tried to hush the nations. Several of them pointed to the TV.

"Turn it up!" Someone yelled. "We want to hear what its saying!"

"…America and Canada have signed a treaty unifying ... with Mexico this makes it the largest county… America is the largest export of… there is a heavy threat of nuclear activity… America's president might be preparing to use her executive power to declare war against… peace talks have been arranged… America is demanding the return of two very important members of the two countries' governments: Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams."

America's blue eyes widened in shock. She wouldn't… she wouldn't start a war to ensure his safe return, would she? She had to know that no matter what happened, as long as his people and his country were safe, so was he. He could be held prisoner, tortured almost to death, starved, beaten, drowned… he would survive. It would be excoriating, but he would survive, as he had done several times in POW camps before. Apparently Canada's prime minister also seemed to want his country back safe and sound to the point where he agreed to the treaty officially. He glanced at Canada's face and saw his emotions mirrored.

Then it hit him. What if she had intended to start a war before? Gathering up a unilateral alliance with Canada and Mexico and using isolation as a means to build up weapons and resources then picking a trigger to justify an attack. He knew warfare was a boon to a country, at least initially, because it drew the majority of the people together, especially if _America_ was attacked first. It also had major economic advantages, prompting a huge need for steel and weapons as well as a sharp increase of manpower both within the forces and within factories. And America was used to fighting on other soil, which she would surely push for, to minimize damage to his land.

It certainly was a very real possibility. And America, despite the decreased physical troops, still had a nasty stockpile of nuclear warheads, despite slowly disarming them over the years, and hundreds of bio-engineered weapons… including several deadly strains of influenza…

"Fuck." America cursed under his breath, "China must be wetting himself with happiness right now."

"Unless we're declaring war on him."

America jumped in surprise as his brother appeared beside him, "Christ, don't do that."

America felt a strong sensation building in his chest. At first he was expecting more riots and braced himself for the soul-splitting pain. Instead, the feeling was comforting, strengthening. He forced himself to glance at the TV and a smile crept on his face. Instead of rioting against him, as they had done for the last decade, his people were lobbying for him. His names, both his human and country names, were on a sea of signs and his citizens were outraged at his capture and cheering both for his return.

Content filled him and his eyes hardened a little. He reminded himself this was not his choice or his decision. And hopefully his safe return would ensure that no blood was split… today at least.

"I guess the party's over. C'mon Canada." America tugged at his brother's sleeve. No one tried to stop them or cheer them or even move. There was just silent sets of eyes following them out. He paused just at the door, glancing over the assembly of European nations, lingering on England for a mournful second. He hadn't thought of England as an enemy when he came, despite his flawless acting just a week before, but he may very well be one the next time they met. His eyes flickered over Russia, who he had slowly been warming back up to over the last few decades, renewing their old friendship. All that effort could be gone in an instant and they would go back to before. He forced himself to look at each nation as they stood now. Lithuania, France, Germany.

He registered EU giving orders in his strong, deep voice, commanding the nations to return to their countries and declare a state of emergency and lend their governments support. EU continued to tell the countries how to prepare themselves and they seemed, for the moment, compliant. America had to begrudge a small smile; he had at least accomplished his goal coming here… the nations would be free and EU would be more like a leader than a captor.

He wished the circumstances were better, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do at all. Because he had a sinking feeling that the new day would herald the next World War… and America was the aggressor.


End file.
